Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Jeff/Adam. Jedam one shots. Why? B/c they're my OTP. Fluff, some AU, OOC. 14th; A series of drabbles involving touch.
1. Pretty Little Handful Pt 1

**Okay.. just to keep Jeff muse AWAY from Addy in 'Slashy Fun' (dunno what Imma do w/ that if there's NO Jedam) and 'The Baby Doll Series' (just so Jeff doesn't take it over) and this is the place for ALL those little 'projects' I promised to my ever-so-patient Jeff muse for 'Destroyed Innocence' and the like. I've just been too lazy to type them out. These will be Jedam, Jeff/Adam, & Jeff TOPS in these! Adam bottoms! I'm not sure if all will include sex, but the majority will include sex (licking, sucking, fondling, fucking, spanking, the usual). Language, mebe some OOC, AU, may include some Hardedge as well. Some might vary in content from fluffy & sweet to twisted. (shrugs) Whatever mood strikes me. There will be warnings. Oh, & I own nothing! If I did, I'd have these two have naked pupping matches and paddle on a pole matches for the sheer horny entertainment of it :P **

**

* * *

Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter one/ 'Pretty Little Handful, Part One'  
Rated; M/ L, S (slight kink, handjob, hints at masturbation, a difficult Adam)  
Set-sup: Meh, sick 'fic'. Adam's a sick baby and Jeffy has to be the one to take care of him. Adam's a handful, Jeff's frustrated and Jay's NOT helping!**

"For Adam's 13th birthday he got this really super awesome bike and I was so jealous because I wanted one just like it. And he took it out to ride and he said I could have a turn, but he just kept riding and riding and having such a fun time... And, looking back, I should have just been content to watch Adam having such a blast and took pleasure in that.. But, as a kid, I just didn't understand what I do now and I got mad and screamed at him. I can't even remember what, but I called him a liar and an conceited asshole and stormed off.

"Well, Adam had a wreck. Fell off, skinned his knee all to shit and all down his leg, and his arm. His side was bruised and he had a nasty cut under his eye. But Adam was okay. Nothing broke and no stitches, thankfully. Nothing peroxide, antiseptic and bandages, time and love couldn't fix. I went to see Adam at home and he asked 'You ole fuddy duddy, why'd you leave me? Eh, s'okay. Grabba controller, Imma kick your butt.' I apologized and was fussing over him and he said to stop, I was acting like a woman and it was freaking him out.

"I asked why wasn't he mad at me after the shit I said, and he said, 'Jay, you're my best friend and I wouldn't of got hurt if I hadn't of been showboating and if I had of just took turns and let you ride. It was my spanking for being a brat and it's a lot more noble and less humiliating than if I'd of gotten one from Mama for it. So put your vag away and hand me my damn controller.' Adam told me since he wasn't riding for awhile that I could ride his bike, but I couldn't. I stayed in with him, taking care of his cuts and scrapes, playing video games and watching wrestling. Adam was better in a few days and I got a bike just like Adam's next month for my birthday."

Jeff blinked at Jason, still holding the bowl of soup on a towel in his hands that he had originally started up the stairs with. "And your point would be, Jay? Addy's soup is getting cold."

"My point is, Jeff, that Adam's fragile and has to be taken care of and he's bossy when he's sick, so you better get going cuz he gets all fussy.."

Jeff rolled his eyes and continued up the steps.

"Also, he can still kick your ass at Mortal Kombat, sick/injured or not. How he does it? I'll never know!" Jay rambled.

"Jeffy, where's my soup?" Adam yelled impatiently.

"Coming, Addy." Jeff shouted, halfway there.

"Jeffy, bring me some juice! I want cherry!" Adam ended with a cough. Yelling obviously stressing his voice.

Jeff sighed and turned to Jay. "Jason, bring Addy some.."

"Nope. He asked you." With that, Jay turned on his heel and left, chuckling to himself while Jeff twitched.

Adam was sitting up on the bed, propped up on some pillows that were situated behind him, arms folded and prominent pout securely in place on his pale lips. Adam was pale, light circles were under his eyes, his nose red from where it had previously been runny. He glared through bloodshot eyes at the younger Hardy as Jeff pushed the door to their bedroom open with his foot.

"What took you s'long?" Adam sniffled.

"Jay had to tell me some story about bikes, video games and princesses.." Jeff muttered, sitting the juice and soup down on the dresser and getting Adam's tray to sit across the blonde's lap.

"What?" Adam coughed.

"Nothing." Jeff sighed, fixing the tray and going over to bring the soup and juice back to sit on the tray.

Adam looked down and made an unhappy face. "I dun li'e this kind, Jeffy. Want alphabet. Not tomato." Adam grumbled, coughing again.

"Too bad, we're out of alphabet. This is all we got till Matt gets back and goes back to the store." Jeff explained, stirring the soup with a spoon before scooping up a bite and holding it up to blow it a little before holding it to Adam's lips.

Adam shook his head. "No. Not eating."

Jeff sighed tiredly. Adam had ran him ragged and Jeff had been up various times in the night with the blonde coughing, sneezing, whining, aching, freezing, burning up, vomiting (just one time at least) and it wasn't that Jeff minded taking care of Adam, he just hated when the blonde was difficult.

"C'mon, Adam... for me, please..? You have to eat something." Jeff coxed.

"Alphabet." Adam remained stubborn.

"No." Jeff said sternly. "Besides, I don't wanna give you anything too chunky. This'll be better on your tummy."

Adam pouted. He couldn't much argue there. The blonde opened his mouth, closing his lips around the spoon and swallowing the cooled off bite of soup down.

"Good boy." Jeff said, feeding Adam another bite. The blonde whined. "Throat still sore? Too hot?"

Adam shook his head. "Hate this soup. Tastes like copper."

"Adam, everything tastes bad when you're sick." Jeff reminded.

"Nuh-uh. Not popsicles."

"Adam, the last time you had a popsicle, you got deliberately sticky so I'd have to bathe you and you ate in an obscene way so I'd be all hott and bothered when I bathed you." He fed the blonde another spoonful.

Adam giggled after he swallowed. "Awe, but that was fun."

"No, it wasn't. You drowned me."

"That was the fun part." Adam grinned mischievously.

Jeff shook his head and lifted the cup of juice up to Adam's mouth, holding the straw to his lips for Adam to take a drink. Okay, it was kind of fun, be damned Jeff admit it.

After he finally got done feeding Adam, Jeff left him to rest while he cleaned up the dishes some. Jeff came back with the thermometer.

"Come on, Addy. Need to check your temperature."

"No." Adam protested, covering his mouth with both hands. "Under my arm."

"Addy, under your tongue is better. C'mon, doll, only takes a minute."

Adam shook his head. "No."

Jeff huffed. "Fine. If you don't want it under your tongue, I can always put it in the other end."

Adam's eyes widened. He squeaked as he was grabbed and pulled over to his side and his pants yanked down past his ass before the thin thermometer was pushed inside of him.

Adam whined. "Jeff!"

"I warned you." Jeff smirked, holding Adam down. "Hold still, it'll be over soon."

Adam whimpered again. Jeff sighed as the blonde started wiggling his hips back and forth in an attempt to fuck the thermometer.

"Adam, that's the opposite of holding still."

"It's too small! I want bigger! Jeffy, fuck me."

Jeff rolled his eyes. When sick, Adam was not only fussy and bossy, he could also apparently be horny.

"I can't. You're sick. You hafta get better first."

"Might make me better." Adam pouted cutely.

Jeff scoffed. "My dick's magic, Addy, but it's not fucking _Magik_."

Adam whined childishly. "You're mean! Imma tell Jay-Jay you're mean to me and won't fuck me better." He sniffled.

"And what's Jason gonna do, make me fuck you?" Jeff smirked, smacking Adam on the ass for spite.

Adam gulped, flushing. Actually, the thoughts of Jay forcing Jeff to fuck Adam might be kinky and hott..

-xx-

Adam held the popsicle stick between his fingers, his lips sliding up and down the frozen treat obscenely. He didn't bother to swallow anything, just let his saliva and the juices melting from the popsicle run down onto his fingers. Adam took it all the way inside his mouth, moaning a bit as he did. Jeff watched, visibly twitching as Adam started making all kinds of filthy gulping noises as he swallowed the juices down, the younger Hardy feeling his pants tighten as he watched Adam's throat muscles contract. Adam slowly drug his lips off the cherry flavored popsicle, smacking his now red-stained lips before sending a reddened pink tongue out to lick up the side of the treat, then swirling his tongue around his sticky fingers.

Adam turned the popsicle sideways, parting his lips and touching them to the side before moving the treat side to side, sucking loudly as he did so.

Jeff gulped and got up, not saying anything as he disappeared into the adjacent bathroom before closing the door.

A few seconds later Adam smirked as he was sure he heard vigorous movement, as well as Jeff moaning and cursing under his breath.

Jeff came out a little while later, looking flushed and drained.

"If you wanted to jack off, you coulda did it in here. I wanted to watch." Adam pouted playfully.

Jeff flinched in alarm. "I didn't jack off. Why would you think I was jacking off?"

The blonde smirked so sinisterly pretty. "Oh, no reason. But you have cum stains on your pants." Adam pointed out.

Jeff looked down at his crotch. Well, shit...

-xx-

Jeff gave Adam a nice hot bath next, washing the blonde's chest first and his arms and back. It didn't help that Adam looked so tempting all soaking wet, covered in bubbles with water dripping down his soft skin. It also didn't help how Adam would moan, whimper and make 'oohing' sounds as he writhed deliberately under Jeff's touches.

Jeff moved the soapy rag to Adam's legs, running it up to his thighs. Adam arched up a bit, rolling his hips as he bit his tongue and pleaded with his eyes when Jeff moved the rag up to his crotch and began roughly washing him. Not really trying to hurt him... or turn him on.. but with Adam this was pointless.

Jeff bit back a groan as Adam whimpered sluttishly, tossed back his head and started arching his hips up into the rag the best he could, only getting hard under it.

"Oh, god... please.. harder.. ooh, feels so good.. more please.." The blonde begged in desperation and need.

Jeff sighed and wrapped the rag around Adam's cock, rubbing it up and down the blonde's aching length. Adam let out a squeal, bracing his hands one on the wall, the other on the side of the tub as he thrust up into Jeff's hand. It felt so fucking good and for a moment, Adam forgot how tired, achy and sick he was.

"Uhm.. Jeff.. so good.. uhm.. rub me.. that's it.. want want want.. Ooh, fuck yeah!" Adam whimpered as he came hard into the rag, his body trembling and his eyes rolling back into his head as his lids fluttered sweetly under his release. Sweet orgasm tingling through every inch of him.

Adam murmured something incoherent and collapsed back into the tub, spent. Jeff tossed the rag down and rinsed Adam off before getting a towel. At least this might help Adam sleep better tonight...

**

* * *

Eh, I just split the chapters up. The next one's sex and it wasn't edited yet. This wasn't supposed to technically have sex in it.. but oh-well.. This is my OTP and I pretty much like them anyway they can be written or I can write them. Jeff chasing Adam, Adam chasing Jeff, tops, bottoms, it doesn't matter... but in this set I just want Adam to be a bottom boy. I know Jeff topping is odd, but c'mon, he's just topping Addy, not Taker or anything, and I just like Adam as a bottom as much as I like him to top. (may refer all abandoned Adam/Jeff shots to 'Slashy Fun' and call it a day on them or give them their own set, I dunno.) Either way; blah, blame my Jeff muse, lol. Jeff muse also wants to prove he **_**can**_** take care of Addy. **


	2. Pretty Little Handful Pt 2

**(sighs) I take too long. takers dark lover, yeah. Addy is a baby, but least he's Jeff's baby, lol. redsandman99 & Esha Napoleon, thanks, XD. Seraphalexiel, eh, I'd prolly go w/ bratty all the time :P **

**

* * *

Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter two/ 'Pretty Little Handful, Part Two'  
Rated; M/ L, S (fondling, sucking, rimming, fingering, fucking, whimpering, whining, cumming.. the usual)  
Set-up; Second part to the last one. Jeff showing Addy a creative and funner way to take cough syrup...**

Over the next couple of days Adam had gotten better. He was no longer stuffy or stopped up, the sneezing had stopped. There was no more vomiting period, the fever was gone away completely and Adam's normal color had returned, even if Adam's strength still hadn't fully returned. The problem was still that damn cough and Adam's continued stubbornness.

Jeff came into the room with the bottle of cough syrup and a teaspoon, finding Adam laying curled up on his side on the bed. "C'mon, Addy. Medicine time."

Adam shook his head and buried his face into his pillow. "No. Yucky. No want."

Jeff sighed and slouched. "Just please.. it's not that bad and you have to take it."

"No. Tastes nasty."

"But it'll only taste nasty for a second. Just hold your breath and swallow it really quick." Jeff suggested, opening the childproof cap with an annoying snap.

"Taste lingers."

Jeff groaned and rubbed his temples. This was getting ridiculous. He had drove himself crazy taking care of Adam and Adam wasn't cooperating.. and on top of that, Jeff hadn't gotten none in a week.

Then a idea hit him. A terrific idea. Jeff smirked before beginning to work on his pants. Adam's head raised as he heard the all-too-familiar sound of a zipper coming down.

"Umm.." Adam wet his lips as he pushed his hair away from his face. "Jeff.. what're you..?"

"It's fine, Addy." Jeff replied stoically. "You don't wanna take the medicine? Fine by me."

Adam watched as the younger Hardy pushed his pants and underwear down past his cock. The taller blonde licked his lips, staring longingly at his lover's half hard member. How much he missed it. Missed sucking it and getting fucked by it. And it just stared back at him, taunting him. Looking so fucking tempting and delicious with that precum glistening on the head like it was. Adam swallowed thickly as he watched Jeff pour some cough syrup out into the spoon before drizzling just a little bit on the head of his dick.

"There. Still don't want it?" Jeff smirked.

Adam made a sound that was half sigh, half whimper. This had to qualify as the most evil thing his Jeffy had ever done to him.

"Come on.. just a taste.. I bet you miss having me crammed in that mouth of yours.. don'tcha, Addy?" Jeff grinned.

Adam nodded slowly before scooching himself over closer to the side of the bed where Jeff stood, sending his tongue out to lick across Jeff's cockhead, getting both cough syrup and some of the precum.

"Ah, yeah.. there ya go.. just a little more." Jeff drizzled the remaining dose of the medicine on the head of his cock and down some on the shaft before setting the bottle and spoon down on the bedside table.

Jeff groaned as he felt Adam's tongue lapping at his cockhead before swirling all around it to get the cough syrup up, making the younger Hardy's dick twitch and ache all the more. He reached out to card his fingers in Adam's hair, trying to keep himself from thrusting and fucking Adam's throat raw. Adam pulled back some.

"Come on. You're not done. Get it all." Jeff warned, giving Adam's hair a playful tug.

Adam pressed his lips to the tip of Jeff's cock, kissing it softly before molding his lips over the head and nibbling a bit just to mess with his lover.

Jeff bucked a bit and nearly let out a squeak. "Ah, you tease... come on.. suck.. Oh, right like that.." Jeff purred as Adam obliged, sucking gently and that pretty pink tongue massaging the underside of Jeff's cockhead so sweetly. Jeff looked down as he heard Adam shift on the bed, the blonde's hand was trying to slip down into his sleeping pants undetected and failed. Jeff leaned over and stopped him. "No.. not till you lick up all this medicine."

Adam whimpered and pulled back some before licking all around Jeff's shaft, using his tongue to get all the icky medicine so he could get back to more important things, like his dick that was throbbing painfully between his legs.

"Uhm.. yeah.. that's it, Addy.. lick it all up and swallow it down.." Jeff groaned as he felt Adam's lips slide back over his cock, taking him as far and as deep as he could, sucking and swallowing all the medicine and saliva as he did so. "That's it, baby.. such a good boy.. You want a treat now, don't you...?"

Adam nodded and whimpered around Jeff's cock before starting to bob his head. The medicine still tasted nasty.. but Jeff tasted wonderful, so he guessed that was the best thing to counter that awful taste.

The blonde shifted over a bit as Jeff started rubbing him through his sleeping pants. Wiggling his fingers over the bulge concealed there and making Adam squirm and whine.

"Ooh, so hard for me, huh..?" Jeff smirked before slipping his hand inside Adam's pants and taking hold of his erection, gaining a needy muffled moan from the pretty blonde male.

Adam arched up, writhing his hips a bit as Jeff started to stroke him slowly. Adam whimpered pitifully, fisting the bed sheets on both sides of himself. Jeff was being so slow and he was so hard and it was such delightful torture.

"Y'like that, Addy.. uhm.. like me rubbing your cock while you suck on me..? Y'want more..?" Jeff teased, running his thumb over Adam's swollen cockhead and smearing the precum all around it.

Adam nodded and drug his lips off of Jeff's cock, reaching up to stroke it in his mouth's absence. "Please... please.. harder.. do it harder... I need you.. please.. m'so hard.." He begged prettily, nuzzling his face next to Jeff's cock and kissing the area around his groan lightly.

"Hm.. I think I got something better.." Jeff leaned down and took hold of both sides of Adam's sleeping pants, pulling them down his hips and on off before helping him discard his t-shirt, leaving the beautiful blonde babe naked and exposed.

Adam arched up, his eyes rolled up and hopeful. "Please.. play with me.. Jeffy, please.." He whimpered, running his hands down his chest and tummy, spreading his legs when they got to his outer thighs.

Jeff took a second to open the bedside table drawer and get the bottle of lube before bounding around to the end of the bed and crawling up Adam's body, stopping to blow air over Adam's groin and make him squirm.

"Ooh, so beautiful.." Jeff purred, running his hands up Adam's hips before flipping the blonde over to his stomach and raising his hips up in the air.

Adam swallowed and raked his hair from his face. "Jeffy... please..."

"Shh... It's been a little while, Addy.. lemme warm you up." Jeff cooed, grazing his lips up Adam's thighs and using his hands to splay Adam's cheeks apart, admiring Addy's cute little pink pucker that was just waiting to be devoured.

Adam huffed and grabbed his pillow under his head. Squeaking as he felt Jeff's tongue lick across his entrance before lightly circling his pucker. The blonde whimpered, trying to buck, but being held still with Jeff's hands on his hips.

"Uhm... Jeffy.. please... oh, god.. uhm.. uhm.. not fair.." Adam whined, clawing at his pillow as Jeff lapped at his opening.

Jeff pulled back. "Mhm.. you taste so good.. love how you taste.. so precious.." Jeff kissed Adam's thigh and up near his asscrack as he popped the lid on the lubrication and squirted a generous amount onto his fingers.

Adam flinched as Jeff spread the lube across his asshole making Jeff giggle.

"Cold, meanie.." The blonde pouted.

"Sorry, Addy.." Jeff snickered, holding Adam's cheeks apart with both hands and pushing both thumbs inside of the blonde, gaining a choked squeak in turn. "Y'okay, baby.. just relax.." Jeff kissed the the small of Adam's back, brushing his lips across the soft flesh as he let Adam adjust to the intrusion.

Adam let out a steadied breath. "M'okay.. just please.. hurry.."

"Sheesh, we're so bossy.." Jeff chuckled.

Adam growled at him, the growl turning into a whimpered moan as Jeff started pushing his thumbs in and out of Adam's tight hole as quick as he could, his other fingers keeping the blonde spread so nice and wide. Jeff pulled them out and replaced them with his right hand's middle and pointer finger, fucking the digits in and out of Adam as his left hand rested on the blonde's hip.

Adam bucked back, wiggling his hips into Jeff's fingers in an attempt to get more. "Please.. oh, please.. fuck me.. fuck me.. please.. Jeffy, so need you.. need you in me.." The blonde panted, letting out a feral groan as Jeff touched his prostate.

"Awe, but, Addy.. do you know how gorgeous you are spread out like this..?" Jeff purred.

"Yes." Adam replied bluntly. "Now please.. fuck me!"

Jeff growled playfully and withdrew his fingers before pulling Adam back over to his back, maneuvering him just right and splaying his legs apart before positioning himself between them. Adam watched as Jeff took hold of his cock, stroking himself as he aimed at Adam's slickened entrance. Adam's fingers trailed lightly up and down Jeff's arms, making the younger Hardy shudder as he waited.

Adam raised his hips. "Please... want you.. need you.. love you.. please.." The blonde cried out as Jeff shoved inside of him, digging nails into Jeff's arms and gaining a small hiss from the younger Hardy in return.

Jeff leaned down over top of Adam and kissed his neck and up the side of his face. "Mhm.. so pretty.. you feel so good.. tell me when.."

Adam swallowed and wrapped his arms around Jeff before taking a deep breath. "Move.. please.. move.. Uhm.. so big.. fuck me.." Adam murmured turning his head to kiss the side of Jeff's face and near his mouth before their lips met. Adam reached up and ran his fingers through Jeff's tangled hair, pulling him closer to him. Moaning into Jeff's mouth as the younger Hardy started to thrust, slowly at first then picking up the pace as Adam became comfortably stretched.

Jeff pulled away and buried his face in the crook of Adam's neck, breathing his blonde in- which under medicine, the linger of sickness and all else that didn't matter, because there was still the undeniable scent of Adam. The scent Jeff was accustomed to and couldn't get enough of.

"Love you, Addy.. uhm.. so much.. you feel so good.. so tight and hott.." Jeff nuzzled his face against Adam's, placing gentle kisses here and there.

The blonde shuddered, letting out a whimper as Jeff hit his prostate. "Jeffy.. please.. M'so hard.. touch me.. please.. get me off.."

"I dunno, Addy.." He kissed him again. "You're gonna hafta ask better than that."

Adam pouted. "Please.. rub me.." He batted his green eyes cutely. "Rub my cock and make me cum.. uhm.. please.. wanna scream for you.. Your hands feels so good on me, Jeffy.. please.."

"Mhm.. when you put it like that.." Jeff grinned, raising up some and letting his hand snake between them and finding Adam's cock, coiling his fingers around the throbbing member before stroking Adam in rhythm with his thrusts. Adam let out a wail and started thrashing his hips upward into Jeff's pumping hand.

"Uhm.. oh, shit.. harder... uhm.. Jeffy Jeffy Jeffy... ooh, right there... right there... fuck fuck fuck.. Jeff!" Adam screamed as he came hard, coating Jeff's hand and managing to get it all over his and Jeff's stomachs.

Jeff bit his lip, watching as the blonde shook and writhed underneath him, Adam's beautiful eyes closed so sweetly and the corners of them squinched up as his parted lips curled upwards at the sides. Adam was just plain magnificent when he came. Jeff groaned as he felt Adam's walls constricting around him, only making the blonde even tighter.

"Hmhm... oh, shit.. Adam.. fuck.." Jeff growled as he came hard inside the blonde, the force of it nearly make him go weak. (well, it had been awhile since they had sex) Jeff dug his nails into the mattress on either side of Adam, thrusting a couple more times as he milked his orgasm before collapsing on top of his lover.

Jeff smiled, panting blissfully as he felt Adam's hands running up and down his back as they held each other. All was peaceful.. that was until they heard a stressed shout from the open doorway.

"Oh, shit.. my eyes! Dammit, Jeff! This is so NOT how you're _supposed_ to be taking care of Adam!" Jason scolded. He had walked into the doorway, yelled, covered his eyes with his arm and backed quickly out of the room.

Jeff only laughed. "Oh, I _took care_ of him alright, Jay. Don't be such a prude." Jeff smirked, kissing Adam again.

"You.. You're soiling my Addy and you tell me not to be a prude?" Jay huffed dramatically. "Well, then!" The shorter haired blonde remarked before turning and stalking off.

"Addy, I hate to tell you this, but your _brother_.."

Adam rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, I know he is." He then coughed and Jeff jerked his head back.

"Oh, no."

Adam grinned sheepishly. "S'it time for another dose already?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

Jeff just shook his head and cuddled up to his blonde. Hoping- seriously, seriously hoping- that Adam would not have a backset. It'd drive him nuts.

**

* * *

Meh, I dunno. It was what it was. I seem to be writing Jeff more 'normal-ish' these days. This is really not the way I prefer him. But, oh-well. I guess it works here. (shrugs) **


	3. FanFiction Woes

**Rhiannamator, hehe, naturally Jeff knows how to work this to his advantage. & yeah, Jay forcing Jeff to fuck Adam would be delicious.. redsandman99, least Jeffy's way was creative, lol. I think Jay's only a prude when he wants to be ;) takers dark lover, no, I guess there isn't. In fact, I sorta came around more to Jeff being normal-ish. Still doesn't mean I don't like him psycho or a bit childish, but 'normal' doesn't hurt either. Seraphalexiel, eh, it's normal-ish ;P Esha Napoleon, thank you, XD. BellaHickenbottom, chp 1, yus, he can be. Chp 2, only cuz psycho Jeff has his fun qualities. Last couple chp's Jeff wasn't so bad. JoMoFan-spot, chp 1, aw, thanks. I'm glad I have inspired you. & different shades of Jeff's character is just what I've been pinning for. I'm impressed w/ what you've gotten so far there. Hehe, that first part was supposed to come off as confusing. Adam came off as an adorable little brat. I was happy w/ both his & Jeff's characters. Chp 2, haha, Jeff wants sex, but so does Adam. Addy being sick has been rough on both of them :P Adam is simply a wondrous thing. I admit I have lots of fun writing him like this. I've been having Jay/Adam/Jeff thoughts personally. I have to write it, at least just once.. Thanks bunches, Love. I'm happy you enjoyed it so much, XD. **

**

* * *

Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter three/ 'FanFiction Woes'  
Rated; M/ L, (some sarcasm, adult situations, dramatic Addy)  
Set-up: Jeff has to reassure Adam that their relationship is still secure after Adam discovers a decline in the Jedam pairing popularity in fanfiction. (slight mentions of Hardycest & Jay/Adam, Anderson/Jeff, Batista/Adam, Chris/Adam, Taker/Adam only thru fanfiction)**

Jeff yawned as he drudged into the living room. It was 4 A.M. and he had woke up to find himself alone in bed. So, he drug himself out of bed to go find what was up...

Only to find Adam siting in the dark in front of the computer. His only light was a small desk lamp and the computer's screen.

Adam was staring at said screen with a certain obsessive fascination, still clicking away on the mouse as he helped glide it across the pad. Adam's eyes were glued to whatever he was doing, non-blinking.

Jeff watched the blonde a bit, blinking and willing the sleep to go away long enough to drag his lover back to bed. Adam remained unaware of his surroundings, even as Jeff flicked on the light, just scrolling down the page laid out in front of him on the screen. His left eye twitched in either frustration or sleep deprivation. Probably, most likely, both.

Jeff knew Adam wasn't a big computer buff at all, but whatever Edge was looking at currently had the Canadian deeply engrossed. Adam finally snapped out of his trance when he noticed Jeff behind him, leaning over his shoulder. Adam was on a fanfiction page. A place where fans could submit stories they had wrote about various fandoms and interests to depict their fantasies of what they didn't get to see on a certain show or movie, etc.. Most of the fantasies were tame and canon (true to the fandom), but others were simply over-the-top and wickedly demented. Either way, the fact that Adam was reading fanfiction for the wrestling fandom was just typical. It figured. Jeff could only hope that his insomnia driven lover wasn't reading Hardycest again..

"Addy..?" Jeff yawned. "It's 4 in the morning. What're you doing, babe?"

"M'reading fanfiction. I wanted to see if anyone was writing anything good 'bout us."

Jeff nodded, still in a half sleep haze. He was startled, however, when Adam's hands shot out and grabbed his shirt.

"Oh, it's awful, Jeffy. The way they're writing us. We're no longer the top slash couple anymore. The writers, Jeff... the writers keep writing us as breaking up and having problems. They're writing me cheating on you with Batista and you cheating on me with Randy or leaving me for Anderson! They don't think we belong together anymore!" Adam ranted, shaking Jeff one second and clinging to him the next. Jeff's eyes narrowed. Adam sure could pick his damn times to freak out over unimportant shit.

"Addy, they're just fangirls. It's okay, it's just fanfiction. Jeez, don't take it so seriously. Now, come on. Let's go to bed and write something of our own." Jeff coaxed as he ran his fingers through the distressed blonde's hair.

Adam only raised his head, his fingers twisting tighter in Jeff's shirt. "But what if they're right?" He said in insomnia driven horror. "What if..? Oh, tell me it's not true! What if it comes true?" Adam stood up and took a couple of steps away from Jeff before turning back to him. "Tell me it's not true. Tell me it'll never happen."

"What, Addy? Tell you what?" Jeff shrugged.

"That you won't lemme for Anderson. Tell me he's not trying to take you from me." Adam said smally.

"Adam... dammut, now this is bullshit. Anderson's not trying to steal me and even if he was, I'm happy with you. The shit on TNA is a fictional storyboard just like that stuff you read on there." Jeff said, pointing to the computer. He could bring up that based on certain storyboards, it appeared Adam could leave him for their mutual friend Chris Jericho, but Jeff refrained. Adam was already too frazzled over this.

Adam started grabbing at his hair. "Oh, god! We don't fit together! They're right."

Jeff blinked as Adam walked right past him and began pacing the floors.

"You're gonna leave me for that bleach blonde himbo and Imma be stuck with Batista. I can't be stuck with Batista! He'll hurt me! He gets rough, Rey said so."

Jeff sighed and turned off the computer and the desk lamp as Adam continued his rant.

Adam grabbed Jeff by the shoulders. "Please, Jeffy, dun lemme go to Batista. I'm too pretty to be hurt." Eyes pleading and wide.

"How 'bout Undertaker?" He couldn't resist.

"Nooooo!" Adam shrieked.

Jeff laughed and flipped off the light before picking the dramatic blonde up. Adam pouted as he was carried to bed.

"I dun wanna lose you, Jeffy."

"You're not gonna lose me, Addy." Jeff sat Adam down and crawled in beside him.

"But the fangirls...?"

"Are just having fun. Now I wanna sleep." Jeff kissed Adam and snuggled back down in bed.

"But..?"

"Sleep, Adam."

"Ugh... but..?"

"Sleep, _Adam_." Jeff demanded, a little more stressed.

"Ohh, you don't understand." Adam huffed.

Jeff giggled and pulled his blonde close to him. "Besides, Addy; you's my Addy and you're all mine."

"I love you, Jeffy."

"I love you too, Addy." There was a pause. "And besides, you wouldn't go to Batista. I'd just hand you off to Jay-Jay and let him deal with you."

Adam gasped. "Ewie, Jeffy... No no no.. I can't with Jay.. He's like my brother!"

Jeff grinned in the dark. "I know you like Hardycest, well, I like E&C...cest.."

Adam huffed. "That's not what it's called."

"Whatever."

"And I only like Hardycest when _I'm_ in the middle of it."

Jeff blinked. "Okay.. why am I never in the middle of E&Cest?"

"That's not what it's _called_."

"Then what is _it_ called?"

Adam stopped and pondered a moment. "I don't know."

"Well then, I can call it whatever I want to then. Night, Addy." The younger Hardy yawned tiredly.

Adam started to reply, but just sighed and cuddled up to Jeff. The fanfic world may of been depressing him currently, but he had his Jeffy and he was Jeff's Addy and that was all that mattered.

"E&Cest." Jeff giggled, breaking the silence.

"Jeffy!" Adam hissed.

Jeff giggled louder.

**

* * *

Was originally supposed to go in BubbleGumSweetShit (argued with self over it), but I decided to put it here instead. Well, I said that they prolly all wouldn't have sex. Eh, sarcasm. I miss reading Jedam. If it weren't for redsandman99 (and now Rhiannamator) I'd be alone in writing them. & Adam has been in the middle of Hardycest plenty of times and it is gewd.. but Jeff is hardly ever in the middle of E&Cest... Meh, was working on a Jay/Adam/Jeff (working threesome) over vacation last August, but it got side-lined for the Psycho Jeff fic(s).. Dammut too, it had pool sex.. P.S. M'also guilty of writing my beloved OTP as breaking up & having problems.. (sigh) Inspiration failure, I know.**


	4. Sucker

**redsandman99, hehe, he can be a bit over-dramatic.. Thanks :) JoMoFan-spot, 'Figment' has been rather time consuming... Eh, I'll be fine as long as you keep writing Adam the way you are. Our babe deserves the love. I'm pretty sure it was wrote before your one shot, but it was kinda directed at me at one point as well. I always look at Adam reading fanfic thing as he got curious about Jeff's computer one day when Jeff & Matt was poking around fanfiction.. or something like that.. Either way, it's Jeff's fault :P Hehe, I think I like twitchy & dramatic Addy a little too much. He's so cute. Asshole Adam still irritates me. I'm guilty of making him one for fics, but I tried to make it so he wasn't bashed & it was justified in some way. It wouldn't bother me if other writers would do that I guess. But it all seems like pointless bashing. & aw, I deff appreciate anyone to call me the best at writing Jedam ;) Seriously, I'm glad I can write them well. They are my OTP after all. I would love to have Jay & Jeff pass Addy back & forth, lulz. & thanks, hun, always. XD. Rhiannamator, Haha, yes, Adam likes it rough by Jeffy. That works :P Yeah, like Jeff would let Taker have hims Addy. Adam must be nuts to believe that ;D And thank you as well, my Luff. XD. Esha Napoleon, thanks! XD! BellaHickenbottom, poor Addy. Sleep dep let his mind wander.. Seraphalexiel, eh, I can tolerate E&Cest under the right circumstances. I think I still prefer them better as besties or brothers tho. & Adam is waaay better than Anderson, ha :P RatedRCandi, uhm-huh, in my world Jeff & Adam belong together. Adam should know better, lol. takers dark lover, (sighs) I have no idea what's the matter with me. & the pool sex was finished.. but that was as far as I got..**

**

* * *

Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter four/ 'Sucker'  
Rated; M/ L, S (sexual spanking, playful & kinky, fingering, sucking, masturbation, voyeurism, licking, fucking, inappropriate sucker usage, fisting, Adam in thong)  
Set-up: Adam's bored & wants his lover to play w/ him, but Jeff just keeps playing that damn Scrabble game. This calls for drastic measures.. (other characters; Matt Hardy, Chris Jericho, Shannon Moore, John Morrison, Christian)**

Adam let out a bored sigh as he sat in the corner chair of the hotel room. It was nearing 1am now and Jeff was still wrapped up in a 'serious' game of Scrabble with his older brother Matt, Adam's 'brother' Jay, Jay's lover John Morrison, & Matt's lover Chris Irvine. Jeff's best friend Shannon was also here to basically be annoying.

Their little crew had went to the beach for vacation and that was fine, except Adam wanted to be catching some sleep so they could get up and actually do something tomorrow. Instead, Matt, Jeff, Chris and Jay were all playing this useless game while Mor and Shannon looked on.

Adam shifted in the uncomfortable as hell seat and crossed his legs, letting out another drawn out sigh. Adam pouted when that failed to get Jeff's attention. He hated when Jeffy ignored him like this

"That's not even a word, you retard!" Shannon shouted as he peered over Matt's shoulder.

"Yes it is. Here, look it up for yourself." Matt replied, handing Shannon the dictionary, a tool which he refused to play without. "And, hey.. you aren't even playing anyways, so keep your two cents out of it."

Shannon huffed and flipped pointlessly through the thick book. "I'll put my two cents in if I feel like it. Hellz, I'll put in a whole dollar."

"Good. Imma start charging you for annoying me." Matt muttered, rearranging his letters.

Jay chuckled as Shannon stuck his tongue out at Matt before wrapping his arm around Johnny's waist as the younger brunette came over to his side.

"You're both full of shit. Hope your aware of this." Jeff put in apathetically as he too fingered his letters.

"Yeah yeah. You wouldn't trade us and you know it." Shannon scoffed.

"That's just because he hasn't gotten a better deal for you yet." Jay put in.

"Yeah. Gimme time." Jeff smirked.

Adam rolled his eyes and reached down inside Jeff's bag that sat in the floor, rummaging around until he found a lollipop. Jeff's ears perked up as soon as he heard the familiar sound of a candy wrapper crinkling as it was tore off. He glanced over at Adam as the blonde stuck the large round sucker in his mouth, but his attention was directed back at the table as Matt started to argue about what he'd laid down.

Adam smirked and began licking around the head of the lolly before pressing his lips halfway over it and making a slurping noise. Jeff tensed and looked back at the blonde, seeing Adam's soft pink tongue swirling around the large head of the red sucker. He narrowed his eyes at his lover, giving him a stern look that meant for him to knock it off or his ass would get it later. Adam responded with a grin that meant 'make me'.

Jeff shook his head and got back to the game. Adam got up and plopped down on the bed, huffing dramatically and crossing one leg over the other before starting to swing it back and forth. The blonde gripped to the white stick of the sucker, sucking his cheeks in a bit before moving it in and out of his mouth, moaning a bit as he did so and making all kinds of filthy sounds.

Jeff bit his lip, trying to ignore Adam. He glared up at Shannon when he noticed him staring a little too hard. Adam almost giggled as Jay and Matt looked down uncomfortably. Chris deliberately gaped and Mor cleared his throat. Finally Jeff turned around and jerked the lollipop put of Adam's mouth with a pop. Adam blinked, giving Jeff a pitiful look as Jeff stuck the lolly in his own mouth.

"You can have it back later, Addy." He said with the sucker nestled in the side of his jaw.

Adam simply huffed and folded his arms.

Sometime had passed. Adam was laying on his back on the bed, his legs hanging off the edge. He was bored out of his ever-loving mind and really just wanted their friends to scram so he could have some much needed alone time with his Jeffy. But instead the moronic game persisted.

Adam let out a loud sigh, staring at the ceiling. Then an evil thought came to mind. Adam got up and went to the bathroom.

-xx-

"You're so moronic. That's not even a word. Why would you use that word?" Jay argued with Chris.

"It is too a word, Assclown. The dictionary says so." Chris said stubbornly.

Jay folded his arms and shook his head. "I don't give a rat's ass what that dictionary says, no one uses that word. Anywhere."

Matt tiredly rubbed his temples. "Guys, just let him use it. What does it matter?"

"Oh, you're just sticking up for your lover-boy. You're biased." Jay hissed.

"Hey, me Matty loves me." Chris pouted.

"Can we just get this over with..? I'm sure Addy.." Jeff stopped when Adam sashayed out of the bathroom. All words died in his brain and he almost dropped the sucker out of his mouth before choking on it. He quickly pulled it out. Adam was wearing a tiny red thong, and nothing else. The blonde took the liberty to stretch, reaching both arms toward the ceiling as he did so and bouncing a bit on the balls of his feet. The definition in his body showing so beautifully as the blonde let out a half sigh/half yawn that just sounded downright slutty. Jeff gritted his teeth at Adam parading around in the tiny undergarment.

"Hey, guys. Anyone wanna beer?" Adam asked, opening the fridge and getting himself out a beer. He made a show out of bending over to get one from the bottom, his hips absently swaying a bit.. Chris nearly fell out his chair and Shannon sheepishly raised his hand like a five year old. Matt was beat red and Jay was holding his hand over his eyes. JoMo sort of just twisted his foot in the carpet, looking away. Chris and Shannon, however, weren't being so polite. They stared mesmerized at the sight, slightly drooling.

"Adam.." Jeff said through clinched teeth as he laid the sucker down on its wrapper. Adam's slutty little display wasn't sitting too well with Jeff at all. Especially when his horny friends were fucking him with their eyes.

"What?" Adam shrugged innocently as he walked by, handing Shannon the beer. His hips swayed with every step and all eyes, but Jay's, followed him as Adam jerked the curtains open. Jeff got up and closed them back before grabbing Adam's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?" The younger Hardy growled.

Adam blinked innocently. "I was uncomfortable."

Jeff growled and grabbed a blanket to wrap Adam up in.

"Hey, stop it! Take it back off him!" Chris whined.

"Yeah! We were ogling that." Shannon pouted.

"Well, ogle something else." Jeff snapped before turning back to Adam. "What have I told you about walking around in.. like that..? Those are for my eyes only." Jeff scolded, shaking the blonde a bit for emphasis.

Adam just grunted and shook Jeff off, dropping the blanket. "You're not my daddy." He placed his hands on his hip. Okay, Adam knew he was seriously pushing it. And he also knew he was getting Jeff worked up, but that's what he wanted. He wanted Jeff to stop playing that silly game and start paying him some mind. And he knew this would make his lover extremely jealous.

"Why are you doing this?" Jeff whispered to Adam, moving in front of him to try and block his friend's views.

"You won't play with me." Adam whined.

Matt yawned and stood up, stretching the kinks out of his back. "S'okay, Jeffro. It's late anyhow. We need to be going."

"Awe, do we have to?" Chris and Shannon whined at practically the same time.

"Yes, we do." Matt nodded at both before pulling Chris away and toward the door.

"No, Matty. Don't! I wanna looky at the pretty blonde!" Chris protested.

"Too bad. Night, Jeff." Matt called. Chris pouted as he was dragged on out.

"Night, Matt." Jeff replied, keeping his eyes trained on his own troublesome blonde.

"We better go too." Jay got up from the table.

"Yeah, we could use some rest, if you catch my drift." Morrison grinned.

"Oh, I think I do." Jay smiled. "See ya guys."

Jeff nodded as Jay and Mor both left. All that was left was Shannon now. Who stood in the corner twiddling his thumbs. "Hey, Jeff, whaddya say we..?"

"Night, Shannon." Jeff glared at his friend.

Shannon stomped his foot and stalked on out. "You're mean!" He shouted before slamming the door behind him.

Jeff turned his glare back to Adam. The blonde gulped.

"You're in so much trouble."

Adam winced as Jeff fisted a handful of his hair and pulled him down, dragging him around to the side of the bed. "Ow ow.. Jeffy.. oww.. hurts.."

"Oh, you're gonna hurt." Jeff growled as he sat down on the bed and pulled Adam across his lap, holding the squirming blonde down with his left arm and using his legs to shift Adam's apart.

"Jeffy, please.. m'sorry.." Adam squeaked as Jeff smacked him hard on the rump with his right hand before the left hand yanked his thong up further between his cheeks and held to it tightly. "Please don't.. I was only playing.. ow!" Adam shouted as Jeff smacked him again.

"You know better, Addy." Jeff warned as he rubbed his hand across Adam's beautiful bottom, loving how the blonde wiggled and whimpered in his arms. "We know better, now don't we?"

"Jeffy, please.. I won't do it again." Adam yelped as he felt Jeff's palm connect with his right cheek before massaging it.

"You were a bad boy tonight, Adam. Now I have to punish you." Jeff slapped Adam's ass a few more times, loving how his blonde would moan under each smack, so pretty and with the perfect slutty pout.

"Stop.. it hurts.." Adam whimpered, biting his lip and squirming more in Jeff's lap. Yeah, it was all deliberate.

"You were a bad boy and I have to spank you. Spanking's are supposed to hurt or you don't learn nothing." Jeff continued to swat him, once in awhile rubbing and kneading Adam's lovely bottom every other time, watching as Adam's flesh flushed red.

Jeff pulled the underwear from his body and held the strap of the thong away. Adam whimpered as he felt Jeff's fingers ghosting lightly between his cheeks. Up until that point, Adam had been ignoring his cock that had been getting harder by the second underneath him.

"Jeffy, please.. M'sorry.. I'll be good.." The blonde pleaded, kicking his feet the best he could.

Jeff splayed his cheeks apart with his free hand, slapping him as hard as he could. Adam gasped and arched forward, wriggling helplessly.

"We. Don't. Walk. Around. In. Our. Underwear. For others to see." Jeff warned, swatting Adam with each word.

Adam gave him a sniffle and fisted the sheets to the side of him. Jeff smirked and bit his lip, running his fingers along Adam's hind end and dipping them in between his cheeks. Adam let out a whine as he felt Jeff's middle finger massaging his asshole before Jeff leaned down to spit on the pucker and push his finger on inside, crooking it at an angle. Adam cried out sweetly as he felt Jeff start to fuck the digit in and out of him, brushing so close to his prostate and just torturing the hell out of him.

Jeff snickered. "I feel you. You're so fucking hard, you little tramp. I saw the way they look at you. You like to make 'em look. You like when they watch."

"Uhm.. oh, god.. Jeffy.. pl-please.. oh, fuck.." The blonde stammered helplessly.

Jeff pulled his finger out and slapped Adam again before jerking him up. Jeff jerked the thongs on down his hips and Adam stepped out of them as he placed his hands on Jeff's shoulders.

Jeff ran his hands up Adam's hips, the blonde's cock merely inches from him. "Look at you, so fucking hard for me."

"Jeffy, please.." Adam arched his hips forward, hoping.

"Nuh-uh. You like putting on shows so much, you won't mind putting on one for me." Jeff declared sinisterly.

"But, Jeffy.." Adam pouted.

Jeff shook his head. "No buts. Go sit in the chair. Now."

Adam huffed and strolled over to the chair before sitting down. He scooted back some and arched his hips a bit.

Jeff wet his lips. "Now stroke yourself. I wanna see how well you do it."

Adam gave a whimpered sigh and ran his fingers up his leg and over to his crotch. Jeff watched, resisting the urge to rub himself through his jeans as Adam's long fingers wrapped around his cock. The blonde visibly shuddered at his own touch, whining sweetly as he started to rub up and down his length, slowly at first. Adam moved his thumb across the head, smearing the precum from the slit all around it before flicking his wrist and going back to jerking himself. Harder. Faster. Arching his hips up into his pumping hand as he worked his cock.

"That's good, Addy.. you like being watched.. tell me how good it feels." Jeff purred, his breathing hitched in arousal.

"Uhm.. so good.. so hard.." Adam panted.

Jeff smiled and reached for his belt. "Stop. Come here. On your knees in front of me."

Adam rose up from the chair and dropped back down to all fours, crawling over to Jeff and his head going to Jeff's lap as he stood on his knees in front of the younger Hardy. Jeff's free hand went to card through Adam's beautiful golden locks as he worked on getting his aching cock free from its confines. Jeff held it up when he succeeded, stroking up and down his shaft as he aimed for Adam's perfectly pouty lips. "C'mon, Addy.. let me feel your mouth.. I wanna feel how well you suck my cock.." Jeff shuddered as he felt Adam lick across the head, smacking his lips at the precum he got from the tip.

Adam went for another lick, swirling his tongue all over the swollen head before sucking it into his mouth.

"Oh, fuck, Addy.. uhm.. that's it.. suck, c'mon.. oh, your mouth feels wonderful.. so beautiful, Addy.."

Adam hummed lightly, his eyes rolling back as he closed them. His fingers clawing at Jeff's pants as he started to bob his head.

"Yeah, you like that.. like having my cock in your mouth.." Jeff gave a tug to Adam's hair. "Huh?"

Adam nodded and groaned around Jeff's width before taking him as far as he'd go, purposely gagging himself.

"Oh, shit.. uhm.. so fucking hott.. so fucking mine.." Jeff snarled, letting lusty eyes roam from his dick as it stuffed Adam's pretty mouth, down the blonde's back and to his luscious ass as it swayed gently.

Jeff twisted his fingers tighter in Adam's hair and lifted his head off his cock. Adam gazed up at the younger Hardy as Jeff stroked himself.

"Open your mouth, Addy.. good boy.." Jeff purred as Adam parted his lips. Jeff aimed his cock at Adam's mouth, tracing his lips with the head, moaning as Adam licked and kissed at the head, nibbling at it a bit as Jeff held it still. Jeff released himself and Adam. "Get up, Adam. We're not done." Jeff smirked as he yanked Adam to his feet.

Adam found himself roughly shoved against the wall, Jeff attacking his neck with kisses, biting and stopping to lick and suck. "Uhm.. Je-Jeff..?" Adam whimpered as Jeff's hand found his erection, roughly stroking his dick a couple of times to tease him.

"This.." Jeff panted, grabbing Adam by the face with his free hand. "This is mine.. You're mine.. For me and my eyes only.." Jeff pressed his lips to Adam's, kissing him hungrily. Sloppily. Possessively. He pulled back and brushed his lips across Adam's. "We understood?"

Adam nodded. "Yes.. yes.. Please.."

"Go get on the bed on your hands and knees and bend over." Jeff released him and went over to his bag.

Adam looked down but did as he was told, crawling up on the bed on his hands and knees and spreading his legs apart like he knew Jeff would want. Adam bent forward, grabbing to the pillow as he laid his head on it. His ass still up on display, exposed and so vulnerable. Jeff tossed a bottle on the bed. Adam raised up and looked at him as Jeff got the sucker off the table and pulled the wrapper back off before sticking it in his mouth and sitting down in the chair.

"You're not done putting on a show, Addy." Jeff nodded towards the lube.

"But.. but..?"

"I want you to finger yourself for me. Get that ass nice and ready for me. C'mon, Adam.. you'll look so hott fingering yourself." Jeff coaxed, twirling the lolly in his mouth.

Adam sighed and picked up the lube- which was the grape flavored edible kind- and squirted some onto his fingers. Jeff watched lustfully as Adam reached behind himself, rubbing the lube over his opening some and pushing a bit to see if he could enter. Adam gritted his teeth and slid his middle finger in, locking his eyes on Jeff for a second before biting his lip.

"Go on.. you look so fucking hott, babe.. so nice and fuckable.. I wanna fuck you so bad.."

Adam groaned as he pulled his finger back out some before adding another, pushing them both on inside. Adam exhaled and closed his eyes as he began moving the digits in and out of himself, wiggling them apart some. The dirty act and the fact that he knew Jeff was watching was turning him on even more. Adam started to rock his hips back and forth, fingering himself a bit harder, his cock leaking and aching between his legs, begging to be touched.

Adam let out a whimpered whine. "Uhm.. Jeffy.. please.. I need you.. only you.. please.."

Jeff smirked and got up, getting on the bed behind Adam. Adam removed his fingers and grabbed back to the pillow. Jeff placed his hands on Adam's cheeks, spreading him apart some, still holding the sucker in one hand as he licked his lips at the sight before him. Adam's pucker so sticky and contracting, beautiful. Jeff leaned forward, licking up the tiny pink pucker in one long swipe. Adam whimpered and dug his nails into the pillow, shuddering as he felt Jeff's tongue probing at his hole. Jeff pulled back and licked the grape flavored lube off his lips.

"Jeff.. uhm.. more please.. so good.." The blonde pleaded, wiggling his hips a bit.

Jeff grinned and kissed near Adam's crack before going back to circle Adam's hole with his tongue. Jeff removed his hand from Adam's cheek and reached between the blonde's legs, finding his cock and rubbing him slowly.

Adam moaned and shifted his legs part some more. "Oh, god.. harder.. harder, Jeff.. uhm.. please.."

Jeff chuckled and kissed Adam's pucker before pressing his lips to the entrance and sucking. Grape stuff aside, Adam tasted so good. So sweet.

Adam was a mess now. Jeff's mouth and his fondling were driving the blonde male crazy. Adam whined in protest as Jeff released him and pulled back. Jeff ran the head of the lollipop over Adam's pucker before licking off the stickiness it left behind, he pressed the head of the lolly to Adam's opening, pushing it past and on inside. Adam whined sweetly at the intrusion and bucked his hips. Jeff watched in fascination as he began moving the sucker in and out, fucking Adam with the large head of the lollipop as if it were a sex toy.

Adam cried out sweetly, rocking his hips and reaching out to grasp tightly at the sheets. "Jeffy.. shit.. oh, please.. uhm.. want.. want.. uhm.."

"What, Addy..?" Jeff kissed Adam's backside, reaching around to stroke Adam's dick. "What does my baby want?"

Adam panted, bucking back into the sucker and arching his hips forward into Jeff's hand as it worked his cock. "Fuck me.. fuck me, please.. want you so bad.. inside me.."

Jeff growled and jerked the sucker out. Fuck, he didn't oppose.

"Please.. fuck me.. break me.. make me scream.." Adam murmured.

Jeff tossed off his shirt and shoved his pants down as quick as he could before getting up on the bed on his knees behind Adam and grabbing the lube. Jeff spread some of it on himself before aiming his cock at Adam's entrance, pushing past the tight ring of muscle and on inside. Adam cried out and clawed at the bed sheets as Jeff's cock stretched him.

"Oh, fuck.. you feel so good.. so fucking tight.. so hott.. so mine.." Jeff growled, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back inside, loving the purred scream he got from Adam in the process.

"Ohm.. please.. harder.. fuck me, baby.. tear me up.."

Jeff released his cock and took hold of Adam's hips as he started to thrust, fucking the blonde hard and deep. Adam raised up on his hands, arching his back and bucking back into Jeff's cock. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's hips, tracing his form before grabbing to his shoulders.

"Fuck.. mhm.. such a good boy, Addy.. you like that.. like being fucked by my hard cock..?" Jeff panted heatedly.

Adam nodded and reached up to push his hair back as it fell down in his face. "Mhm-hm.. so good, Jeffy.. please.. so hard.."

"You'll wait.." Jeff growled, grabbing a handful of Adam's hair. Jeff shoved Adam's head back down as he continued to pound him, relishing every whimper and moan he received from his gorgeous blonde. It was like music.

Jeff pulled back and ran his hands down to Adam's ass, splaying his cheeks some to admire how his cock looked sliding in and out of Adam's tight heat. Jeff took hold of himself and pulled out, tapping his cock teasingly on Adam's opening before jerking Adam down to his back. Jeff pushed Adam's legs apart as he poised over him.

"Jeffy.. oh, fuck.." Adam whimpered as Jeff plunged back inside him, fucking him at a perfect hard pace as Jeff bit and kissed his neck. Adam's arms wrapped around Jeff's neck, holding to the younger Hardy as he was pounded through the mattress. Jeff's hand traveled between them, finding Adam's cock and rubbing him. "Uhm.. Jeff.. oh, that's it.. harder.. please.. rub me harder.." Adam groaned as Jeff started jerking him harder.

"Y'like that, Addy.. cum for me.. I wanna see you cum.. I wanna feel you cum.. you're so sexy when you cum.." Jeff purred next to Adam's ear before softly pecking him on the neck.

Adam swallowed, his eyes fluttering shut as he felt Jeff ram his prostate and again. "Oh, shit.. Jeff.. uhm.. Jeff!" Adam shouted as he came hard. His cum painting Jeff's fingers.

Jeff kissed Adam hard, sliding his tongue inside of the blonde's mouth. He released Adam's cock and held to the blonde. "Addy.. uhm.. you feel so good.. so.. oh, fuck, Adam.." Jeff mumbled sweetly as he came inside the pretty blonde before collapsing on top of his spent lover.

Adam ran his fingers through Jeff's hair, holding to Jeff tightly as they cooled down, the other hand rubbing up Jeff's back before making little circles with his fingertips. "Jeffy, I'm sorry."

"I know, Addy.." Jeff lifted his head up. "I shouldn't have been ignoring you though.." Jeff wet his lips.

Adam cocked his head at the look Jeff had on his face. "What?"

"You should get in trouble more often.. leads to awesome sex." The younger male smiled lazily.

Adam puckered his lips out. "Hm, really now..?"

"Just no more walking around half naked in front of our friends. There are other ways you could get in trouble, y'know." Jeff added.

"Okay. Next time I'll steal your Skittles." Adam grinned.

"Addy.." Jeff sighed. "Pushing it."

Adam just giggled and hugged his lover tighter.

**

* * *

Yeah, just a fantasy one shot. This was wrote when I was still writing them long... Eh, I've been meaning to have Jeffy spank Adam (in a kinky way) & have Jeffy make Adam put on a little show for him. Always hinting around at it.. & looky, the lollipop/sucker didn't disappear this time like it did in the first chap of 'Sold'! This would also be my first update for the New Year; 01/01/11. Happy New Year's everyone!**


	5. Live Sex Dreams

**RanCodiEvan, hehe, Addy knows how to get the attention he wants :P redsandman99, that's an awesome plan, lol. Esha Napoleon, thank you xD Animal Luvr 4 Life, well, it was more Adam's fault to begin with. He likes egging Jeff on to much & knows how to sway him. Can't say it didn't work for him ;D takers dark lover, d'aww, Jeffy wasn't mad... just irritated. JoMoFan-spot, aweh, Love. I am always happy when I can make you happy with something I write. Esp Addy-related. It has become my soul goal. & yeah, kinda got stuck on distressed Adam for a bit. Been meaning to write more slutty Adam. & don't worry, the plots you've came up w/ have did me so good. I can't thank you enough for your support & effort. The dictionary could've been Chris's idea. I've read mag articles from awhile back where Matt talked about Scrabble & said it was wise to always have a dictionary handy. Sorta came from that. Adam in a thong has for a long time been a favorite thing of mine. He at least wears them for Jeffy ;P (giggles) As always, thank you. I'm delighted I entertain you (hugs) Seraphalexiel, yeah. Lollipops & Jedam are kinda cliched by this point, pretty much overdone. & it's usually Jeff teasing w/ a lolly anyways... But, eh, I had wanted to do something on those lines w/ a lollipop since the sucker went missing in 'Sold's' 1st chp. Still, the lolly didn't have to be the breaker. Adam in the thong was breaker enough, lol. Thanks :) BellaHickenbottom, lol. Maybe if they would've had a key. (cackles) I'll be sure to do that ;D**

**

* * *

Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter five/ 'Live Sex Dreams'  
Rated; M/ L, S (anal, in front of a crowd, wet dreams, oral, fondling, two gorgeous men in a shower)  
Set-up; Both Jeff & Edge are respective champions. This calls for a Live Sex Celebration.. sorta..**

He looked down at the title he held in his hands, the one he'd created in his abstract image. The face surrounded by the jagged edges and the purple. He held it out before wrapping it around his waist. His blonde was also in the ring. Just a wrestling ring. No logos. Just a ring and lights and the blurred out faces of a buzzing crowd. Edge held his World Heavyweight title up before draping it across his shoulder and patting the gold plate with his hand. They both stood there as rainbow colored confetti rained down upon them in celebration.

Jeff Hardy smiled lazily, watching his blonde strut around the ring proudly. The sounds of cluttered boos and cheers making him delightfully dizzy. Edge's back was turned to him now and Jeff wet his lips as he watched a bead of sweat roll down the small of his back, past those dimples that rest above his ass and getting stopped by the waist band of his tights. Jeff felt hazy all of a sudden and felt himself grow hot.

This was perfect. Just how he imagined it and thought it never could be. Him and his baby, both champs. Jeff patted his title before staggering over toward Edge, grabbing him by the arm and turning his tall blonde around towards him before dragging him into a smoldering kiss. Edge stumbled back against the turnbuckle, mildly surprised, but giving in. The sounds of the audience ignored as hands wandered sweaty shirtless skin.

Jeff found himself on his knees and he looked down to see Edge laying on his back on the mat beneath him. The blonde's legs splayed and Jeff between them. Edge's hair lay spread out messily on the mat and the beautiful Canadian clutched to his title as it lay across his stomach. It was truly a lovely sight and Jeff took a small moment to relish it before reaching under Edge's ass to jerk the blonde's tights up, making him lift his legs as he pulled them to his knees. Jeff pushed up his own title, still secured around his waist, before unfastening his own pants and setting his hard cock free. He found Edge's legs go to his shoulders and his hips raise, wiggling and his eyes locked up on him. The blonde wet his lips and sucked his bottom lip back into his mouth, challenging him. Taunting him.

Jeff shuddered and thrust forward, entering Edge in one swift motion and gaining a pretty little guttural moan for his efforts. There was a roar in the air, the goings-on of the audience the last thing on his mind. All he cared about was how tight and hott his baby felt wrapped around him. Their faces were fuzzy anyway and Jeff was sure they were enjoying the show. All he saw was Edge's beautiful features as they contorted into the familiar little sex faces he'd grown to adore. Jeff placed his arms on the mat on either side of Edge, folding the blonde in half as he started pounding him. Both moaning and panting deliriously without a single give a fuck in the world. Jeff reached down and brushed away the confetti as it stuck to Edge's sweat-glazed skin. He was sure it was all over his back and more of it began to fall like snow. Covering the ring and them in a colorful haze.

Jeff groaned.

The colors and the faces began to whirl and mix. They contorted and blurred and Jeff reached down to grab himself. His lips parted, eyes shut as he came, Adam's name dying on his breath.

And Jeff shook his head and nuzzled into his pillow. His head dizzy. His heart pounding and his dick hard and sticky. A sighed groan escaped him and he blinked open his eyes, slowly sitting up. His body still aching and tired.

The younger Hardy rubbed his eyes before peeking under the bed sheet. "Ugh. Fuck. Adam!"

Adam poked his head out from the bathroom, a toothbrush sticking out of his mouth with one hand wrapped around the handle. He pulled it out to speak. "Yes, babe?"

"Need you." Jeff mumbled.

Adam placed his hand on his hip and cast Jeff a look. "You had that dream again, didn't you?"

Jeff nodded. "Need you now." Jeff huffed as Adam disappeared back into the bathroom to finish brushing his teeth. "Adam!"

"Too bad! I'm about to get in the shower." Adam hollered back and Jeff heard the water running.

Jeff tossed the covers back and swung his legs over the side of the bed before padding toward the bathroom. "That'll work. I need one too." He said, closing the door.

The next sound heard was Adam yelp and giggle as Jeff barged in on his shower.

"Hey, baby, is that for me?" Adam purred, reaching out to stroke Jeff's throbbing erection.

"All for you." Jeff growled, playfully nipping at Adam's bottom lip as he slid his hands down the blonde's slick skin to grab two handfuls of Adam's wet ass. Their lips met in a long kiss under the water as hips ground into one anothers.

Then Adam slipped down to his knees, Jeff's hands going to his shoulders as he took Jeff's aching length in his mouth, sucking him expertly.

"That's it, baby.. ohh, your mouth's so damn good.. ah, fuck.." Jeff grunted, twisting his fingers, with the purple painted fingernails, in Adam's wet hair.

Adam ran his hands up Jeff's thighs, holding on to his hips as he bobbed his head, swallowing around Jeff's hard member and letting out a sighed slutty groan. Jeff shifted, his toes curling and a chill running through him...

-xx-

Jay jerked awake with a cold sweat. He sat up some and looked at the clock on the bedside table. It was almost 3am. A grumbling form beside him stirred, turning over and snuggling down into the covers. A gruff tired voice coming from underneath them.

"What's wrong, Jay?"

"Had that dream again, Matty."

"About Adam dreaming he was a fairy princess?" Matt asked.

"No. About Jeff dreaming he fucked Adam in the middle of the ring and then woke up to fuck Adam in the showers." Jay replied, rubbing his hands over his face.

Matt gave a tired yawn. "I think I should be worried about you.. dreaming about our brothers having sex. Dirty boy."

Jay scrunched up his face at the form under the blankets before snuggling up to Matt's back. "It's not like I want to."

"Riiight." Matt said sarcastically. "Is that why I feel something poking me?"

Jay flushed as Matt laughed, peeking under the covers to check. "You're an ass."

Matt only laughed harder.

**

* * *

Parts of me wanted the sex scene longer drawn out.. but eh.. I liked it like that. Poor Jay (sarcasm) The awful dreams he's having. I don't (snorts) envy him (snort). Also, yeah. No quips about Jeff's title looking like the Diva's title. I happen to adore Jeff's title, thank you, b/c it fits Jeff's unique style. I also happen to think it's sexy. (sighs) Wouldn't it be awesome if there was some way both my boys as champs could be in the same ring at the same time..? This is sadly just a dream. Guh, I miss them on the same show.**


	6. Birthday Trouble

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, thank you, I did :) redsandman99, I wouldn't mind having Jay's dreams, lulz. Esha Napoleon, thanks! xD JoMoFan-spot, lots of my fics fall under the least-expect-to-update category. I have lots of Redge but Jeff muse demanded this up first. I'd prefer my version of the Live Sex over the Lita/Edge one. It made me uncomfortable cuz my brother was in the room at the time, it got turned off. I can watch it these days, I just ignore Lita & ogle Edge in his underwear. Edge in leather pants & then in his underwear were the best parts of that. & no, Lita was used too much as the sex kitten. Edge is our sex kitten, he should get the attention ;D & I'm on cloud nine to have them both champs. Esp in their current roles; Edge as a face & Jeff as a heel. I love it. Those ass dimples of Adam's deserve adoration, OMG, they're hott. & thanks bunches, Lovely, always glad you enjoy, XD. takers dark lover, there was nothing wrong with it. Jay's just being difficult, lol. **

**

* * *

Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter six/ 'Birthday Trouble'  
Rated; M/ L, S (playful birthday spanking, suckage, fuckage, fisting, rimming, and cake!)  
Set-up; Adam's depressed b/c the Hardy Halloween Party just happens to be held on his birthday, so he runs off w/ Jay & has to face Jeff when he gets home. Playfulness. Jay/Adam friendship. Mentions of Jay/Chris.**

"Matty.. Matt.. Hey, Ma... MATTHEW? Where is your crazy ass? MATT?"

"WHAT?" Matt poked his head past the door frame to glare at his younger brother. "What, Jeff? What do you want?"

Jeff stood there, blinking. His bottom lip pouted out and he sniffled. "Just some love and attention!" And with that his head was in his hands and he was 'crying'.

Matt sighed and shook his head. "It doesn't work anymore. I've told you that. Give it up." Matt disappeared back behind the wall. Laughing as Jeff stomped his foot and let out a dramatic huff.

"You're so mean to me! God!" Jeff stomped in after Matt, giving off silly reasons why Matt was mean as the older Hardy laughed. Either way, it was at least good that Jeff was in a silly playful mood. That wasn't so for everyone else, however.

Adam sat in a chair, his elbows resting on his knees and his chin resting in his hands. The blonde was bored and visibly miserable. He had been waiting on Jeff all day and nothing was going his way. Adam sighed and shook his hair out of his face, looking up as he felt someone approach him.

"Hi, Addy."

"Hey, Jay." Adam mumbled, looking back down to the floor.

"What's a matter?" Jay asked.

"Same thing every year. They have the Halloween party on my birthday. My birthday. Mine. It's always on mine." Adam complained, shaking his head.

Jay shrugged. "Curse for being born on Devil's Night? Hey, at least you get candy."

"You were born in November, Jason. They don't celebrate their American Thanksgiving on your birthday instead of its actual day." Adam pointed out.

Jay shrugged again. "Wouldn't bother me much. Hey, it's free food."

Adam sighed and sunk further into his chair, threading his fingers in his hair. "You're missing the point."

"Of free candy?" Jay asked with a smirk.

"No!" Adam shouted, raising up and nearly startling his long-time friend in the process. "It's my birthday, Jason! I want it to be about me and my friends and presents and cake.." Adam then sighed. "I want Jeff to pay attention to me on my birthday like I do for him on his birthday. But he's always too busy with the Hardy Halloween party."

"Doesn't he always make it up to you though?"

Adam groaned. "That's not the point! My birthday is October 30th. Halloween is October 31st."

"Wow. Really?" Jay replied sarcastically.

"Yes. Instead we celebrate my birthday on the 31st and Halloween on the 30th. Where's the tradition?" Adam shouted.

Jay scratched his head. "Yeah.. I guess.. makes no sense.." Jay let out a huff and crouched down beside Adam. "Chris never pays me no mind either anymore."

Adam blinked and looked over at his best friend. "Isn't Chris away doing a Fozzy tour?"

"Yeah. He's off playing rockstar again. Sometimes I think I'm fucking Moongoose McQueen instead of Jericho.. Though he does look awesome in his little rock 'n' roll get-up. The way his ass looks in those tight.."

"Okay! Enough! Tell me no more! Bad mental pictures.. ugh.."

Jay laughed as Adam pretended to gag. "My point is; they're evil to us."

Adam nodded. "We're so good to them too."

"Perfect to them. But do they appreciate us?"

Adam shook his head. "Nope."

"I say we get them back.. Or well, get Jeff back first.. We'll have to wait to get Chris back."

Adam opened his mouth to speak. His eyebrows furrowing. "How.. how do we do that..?"

Jay smirked.

-xx-

The night of the party, Adam's birthday, the Hardy brothers were so busy that they barely had any time to rest and talk to friends or loved ones, but they managed. People mingled and danced, dressed like ghosts, goblins, and zombies and such. Jeff, who was his own little version of a vampire with black lipstick and his usual/unusual face paint, had a cake in the kitchen. It was covered in black icing and red stars (also did in icing) covered the cake with the words 'Happy Birthday Adam' written in white on the top.

"Wow. Where'd that come from?" Matt asked. Matt was dressed as some sort of viking or something like that.

"I ordered it. It's for Addy's birthday." Jeff smiled proudly. "I didn't want him to feel like it wasn't his birthday. He's been a little drama queen lately."

"Period problems?" Matt smirked.

Jeff growled and pinched his brother on the side.

"Ouch.. Hey.. why'd you..?"

Jeff held up the knife he intended to sometime or rather cut the cake with. "Don't talk 'bout my Adam that way."

Matt did the only acceptable thing and stuck his tongue out. "You're mean."

Jeff giggled. "I know. Now where is my Adam?"

Matt looked around and scratched his head. "I.. I haven't seen him, come to think of it."

Jeff's smile dropped. "What?"

"I thought he was with you!"

Jeff's eyes narrowed. "Great. There's a Halloween party going on out there and I've lost my birthday boy.. Whelp, gotta go find him."

-xx-

Somewhere in a stadium, Adam and Jay sat cheering on a game as loud as they could. It had been a 'spur of the moment' birthday present from Jay and Adam couldn't be happier... till he felt a vibrating in his pocket. Adam pulled out his phone and looked at the number.

"It's Jeff!" Adam shouted over the loudness of the arena.

Jay snatched it away and shoved it in his own pocket as Adam tried to reach it. "No. Forget it."

"But, Jay-Jay.. Jeff'll be worried!" Adam whined as he tried to get the phone back.

Jay held the blonde back in his seat. "He'll be fine. Trust me. Y'wanna hot dog?"

Adam's eyes lit up and he nodded happily.

-xx-

The party had soon died and guests and friends were on their way off. Some were still at Matt's. Jeff had retreated to his own house, not at all happy. He couldn't find Adam and Adam wasn't answering his cellphone. He was worried and agitated.

"Look, Jeff, all I know is that Jay said he was bringing Adam by later. Jay said he was taking Adam out earlier to get something for his birthday and they'd swing by the party when they were done." Shannon explained, wiping the fake red blood off his forehead.

"Well, in that case, Jason's dead. Imma tie his little ass up to a tree and use him as a pinata!" Jeff said, tossing his phone down.

"Sure Chris will be too happy about that?" Shannon pointed out.

Jeff's eye twitched. "Chris can bite my ass." He muttered, leaving Shannon shaking his head and suppressing giggles. Really Jeff was just glad to know Adam was in safe hands.

-xx-

Adam gathered up his stuff as Jay pulled into Jeff's drive-way. "Y'think Jeff'll be mad at us for not attending the party?"

Jay gave a facial shrug. "Nah. I took you out, showed you a good time and kept you out of his hair. He'll be alright."

Adam blinked as Jeff came outside, no longer in costume or make-up. The younger Hardy folded his arms and glared at the two men inside the car. "He doesn't look alright. He looks like he wants to use you as a pinata."

Jay gulped and stared forward.

Adam then sighed and stepped outside with his arms full of merchandise and the new jersey Jay had bought him. No sooner than the door was shut back, Jay put it in reverse and backed out of the drive-way leaving Adam staring after him dumbfounded. "You fucking coward!" He shouted, watching the tail-lights disappear. Adam turned back to look down into Jeff's face. "Um.. hi, Jeff.."

Jeff allowed a hint of a smirk. "That's all I get? Hi, Jeff?"

Adam shrugged. "Jay took care of me. He bought me ice cream and we saw a game, he even bought me goodies."

"Oh.." Jeff sighed. "I bought you goodies. I had you a cake."

"Well, I'm sorry, Jeffy. I didn't know." Adam said, trailing after Jeff as he walked back into his house. "How was the party? Was it fun? Where's my cake?"

"In the fridge." Jeff sighed as Adam put his stuff down on the sofa. The blonde squeaked as Jeff grabbed him and drug him towards the bedroom.

"Jeff, come on.. I said I was sorry. Where're we.. my cake..?"

"You'll get it later. Since it's still your birthday, I wanna give you your spanking." Jeff suppressed a giggle. He wasn't mad at Adam, but he really loved to play with him.

Adam let out another squeak and held onto the door frame as Jeff tugged him from around the middle. "No. Let me go. Jeff, dammut." He laughed involuntarily as he felt Jeff's fingers wiggling into his stomach, tickling him. "Stop.."

"No. Let go of the door." Jeff laughed with him, groaning on the inside as he felt Adam's bottom wiggling into his crotch under all his squirming. Finally Adam's fingers came loose and they both stumbled backwards. Jeff caught himself on the end of the bed and reached forward to grab the top of Adam's jeans in the back as his blonde tried to escape.

"No.. no.. let me go.. It was Jay's fault! Spank him!" More struggling ensued as Jeff drug him toward the bed, Adam half-ass fighting him every step of the way.

Jeff picked him up around the waist and tossed him on the bed, pouncing on him right as Adam turned to his back and started swinging to try and defend himself. "No. Jay's birthday isn't until next month. It's your day today." Jeff grunted, nearly getting a knee in his stomach. He grabbed Adam's hands and held them together.

"No, it's not. My birthday was canceled this year! Jeffy!" Adam yelped as he was flipped over. "Oh, you little bas.." He was cut off when Jeff swatted his ass. The blonde blinked.

"What was that?" Jeff asked, sticking his tongue out as he smacked the squirming blonde harder.

"Stop, Jeff.. I'm serious!" Another hard slap made him flush.

"So am I. Besides, I know how you like it when I spank your ass." Jeff said, swatting Adam repeatedly and making sure to count each one.

The blonde whimpered, deliberately writhing to 'avoid' Jeff's hand. That was the problem, he liked it way too much. "Jeff.. ow.. you bitch.. stop.."

"Such language.." Jeff scolded playfully, rubbing the palm of his hand over Adam's jean-clad ass. If it wouldn't be more of a fight, he'd jerk them off and give him his birthday spanking bare. Instead he drew back and struck Adam's hind end again with that palm. His hand stinging. Usually Adam wasn't in jeans when they played.

"I'm 37! I can curse if I want.. ow.. Jeffy, please.." Adam whimpered under the assault. He wasn't hurting him, but his ass was still tingling a bit and surely red.

"37? Oh, gawd, thanks for reminding me. I was going for 35." Jeff growled, loving how Adam's hips wiggled on the bed top as he continued to spank him, stopping to rub him a bit here and there.

Adam gasped and attempted to get up. "You forgot how old I was?"

Jeff laughed and Adam pouted, yelping out as Jeff smacked him again. And harder the next time.

"Jeff.. quit.. that's enough now.. I have to pee!"

"Better not piss on my bed." Jeff warned. "34. 35. 36. 37." Jeff counted as he finished up.

Adam let out a sigh. Jeff would not give him 'one to grow on'.

"And one for being brat." Jeff ended slapping Adam's ass again as Adam clinched his teeth.

Adam felt the weight lift off the bed as Jeff let him up. The blonde turned to his side and rubbed his ass while he pouted. "You're mean!"

"You love me.." Jeff was abruptly cut off as Adam jerked him down on the bed, crushing their lips together. Jeff laid on his back as Adam straddled over him, attacking his lips and moving down to his throat. "Thought you said you had to pee..? Oh, god.." Jeff groaned as Adam reached down and groped his crotch. Yep, just as he thought. Jeff was just as aroused as he was from his little spanking session.

"I lied." Adam purred, licking his lips and raising Jeff's shirt up as he kissed his stomach and up his chest. Still fondling Jeff through his pants.

"Oh, fuck.. you.. you lying tease.. You need to be punished badly for that." Jeff grunted as Adam squeezed him, his breathing hitched.

"Maybe later.. right now I need you.. you need me.." Adam panted, tugging at Jeff's pants to get them undone.

Jeff gave a breathy moan as compliance, moaning as he felt Adam's tongue lapping at his cock head, swirling around it just to make him twitch and ache all the more. Jeff let his eyes flutter closed and his head collapsed back on the bed where he lay sideways as he felt Adam's lips slide over his dick, sucking some before bobbing his head.

"Oh, holy fuck.." Jeff reached forward to let his hands travel up Adam's arms and across his shoulders before fingers found their way to soft wavy blonde hair. "Suck me, baby.. mhmm.. love your mouth.. y'make me so hard.. fuck.." Jeff raised up and spread his legs a little, keeping Adam's head in his lap as he discarded his shirt, his hands rubbing down Adam's back and pulling at his. "Need you naked.."

Adam raised his head and smiled. "You mean my birthday suit?"

"Yeah that." Jeff said thickly, getting Adam's shirt over his head. He jerked Adam back down on the bed on his back, feeling Adam's hands roam him as he unfastened those jeans, needing them off. Needing Adam naked and writhing under him. It was the single most important thing in the world right now. Get Adam naked. Must have Adam naked.

The jeans were yanked down and threw against the wall, Adam's legs spread apart as Jeff kissed his way up his inner thighs. He loved how Adam whimpered when he took hold of his cock, stroking it roughly just to make his birthday boy arch up into his hand and whine.

"Oh, please.. harder.. suck me.. please.." Those lips puckered out sweetly.

Jeff grinned and lowered his head, taking his baby in his mouth and wasting no time in sucking him hungrily. Adam let out a whimpered whine and laid back on the bed, only his hips arching up into Jeff's mouth. Jeff almost choked as Adam hit the back of his throat and placed his hands on the blonde's hips to keep him still. It was his lover's birthday and all he wanted in the world was to make him feel amazing.. but he didn't really wanna choke from it. Jeff pulled his lips off Adam, stroking his wet cock as he splayed the blonde's legs apart wider, pushing his hips up the best he could. His tongue stuck out to lap at Adam's entrance and make him nice and wet. Adam was a wreck now. Writhing and clawing at the bed sheets and occasionally Jeff's back.

"Jeffy, please.. finger me.. need to feel you.. inside.. oh, god.. please.." Adam gasped as Jeff obliged him, thrusting two fingers deep inside of him and crooking them at an angle before fucking them in and out of his lover. His mouth found Adam's cock again, slowly sucking and tonguing the slit as he prepared Adam.

"Oh, god.. Jeff Jeff Jeff Jeff.. so.. oh, shit.." Adam flushed, his orgasm within reach..

Then Jeff, damn him, took his mouth and his fingers away.

"But.. but..?" Adam questioned, whining and fitful.

"I want to cum too, Addy." Jeff said as he retrieved the lube. Jeff slid his pants down his hips and stepped out of them before rubbing the lubrication over his cock, wincing at the cold. The tube was tossed away and he was between Adam's legs as they wrapped around him. They both groaned as Jeff pushed inside, entering his lover's willing body full and to the hilt. Jeff paused a moment, letting himself enjoy the feeling of Adam's tight heat surrounding him. Slowly he pulled out almost all the way, feeling every inch of Adam as he hugged his dick.

Adam growled and rocked his hips up into Jeff's. "Dammit, Jeff... fuck me already.. I want cake!"

Jeff giggled and kissed Adam's lips as he started to thrust, holding his blonde close as Adam's nails scratched at his back.

"Uhm.. harder.. harder... that's it, baby.. wear me out.. oh, right there.. Jeff! Fuck!" Adam tensed as Jeff hit his prostate, tightening up around Jeff as he lost it, his cum spurting out on his and Jeff's stomachs. Jeff grinned in triumph. He hadn't even touched him. Jeff kissed near Adam's mouth as his lover lay convulsing on the bed underneath him. That sweet little sputtered groan from Adam sending Jeff on over the edge (fucking bad pun totally intended). Jeff was still kissing him as he finished, licking at Adam's arousal swollen lips and accepting the sweet nectar they gave him. Adam laid sprawled out on the bed. Arms to his sides and his legs no longer wrapped around Jeff's waist, his eyes shut and lips parted.

Jeff took Adam's head in his hands and looked him over before kissing his cheek. "Adam.. Adam.. hey, birthday boy.. you go to sleep, you won't get your cake.."

Adam's eyes snapped open. "Presents too?"

"Nope. I gave them all to Shanny and.. oww..!" Jeff yelped as Adam pinched him. On the nipple. "I was kidding!"

Adam cackled as he pushed Jeff off, leaving the younger Hardy to rub his nipple as he jerked on some boxers that happened to be laying there and a t-shirt before darting to the living room.

"Meanie! Just because it's your birthday doesn't give you the right to pinch my nipple! Adam!" Jeff yelled. He only heard louder laughter. "Adam Joesph Copeland, you're in so much trouble! You hear me? Your ass is gonna be so sore!"

More laughter.

Jeff laughed himself and got up to put his pants back on and call the gang back over- who where still at Matt's, probably drinking themselves into a stupor.

-xx-

Later Jeff sat at the kitchen table in a chair, his hair still a mess, in nothing but pants as he watched Adam leaning against the counter, plate in one hand and fork in the other as he ate another piece of cake. He watched as Adam's tongue licked at the fork to get all the icing off, his gorgeous green eyes glistening in wonder as he watched Jeff watch him, a mischievous little grin curling up on his red stained lips. His opened presents still laid in the living room. Between Jay and Jeff, he couldn't have asked for a better birthday.

**

* * *

I'll point out that Jeff wasn't mad at Adam and they were just playing around, Jeff's intent wasn't to hurt him or even discipline him. He was upset at first, but cooled down when he learned Adam was safe w/ Jay. A lot of this came from me being upset that last year (2010) where I'm from wanted Halloween to be held on the 30th b/c the 31st was on a Sunday & eh, it was stupid for them to do that. So I had a horrible Halloween (shitty story) on Adam's birthday. I guess either way it averaged out, but I wish not to do that again. Oct 30th; Adam Copeland's birthday. Oct 31st; Halloween. I've been trying to finish this piece for a long time. Jay almost took over this one. Eh, I wanted Jeff to get Adam on his birthday, but I also wanted a little E&C friendship in there as well. I think it worked out. The line about Jay fucking Moongoose McQueen actually came from a fic somewhere... The lines were different tho. But it made me giggle. Chris Jericho was MoonGoose McQueen from Fozzy. It contradicts that both are personas. He's Chris Irvine too... which I guess is who Jay should be fucking.. (OMG, Jay gets three for one!) Anyway, the fic was 'Sometimes It Hurts, Sequel to Destiny' by Lady Boss. Haven't read it in awhile, but the line kinda stuck in my head. It was Taker/Edge, I think. I went thru a "desperate times call for me reading desperate shit to get Adam" time. I had Jeff be a little childish in the beginning, but not b/c he's a dysfunctional child, he was just goofing off. He's allowed to do so. Maybe this year I can have something about Adam's birthday /on/ his birthday.. **


	7. Fun With Skittles

**Esha Napoleon, redsandman99, thank you both, XD! takers dark lover, but it /was/ his birthday.. Seraphalexial, chp 5, least Jay shouldn't deny it. Chp 6, haha, after that Jay deserves a spanking.. birthday or not, lol. Rhiannamator, chp 4, Adam in a thong makes everything juicy.. recent events have proven Adam's panties deff do anyhow. Hehe, I've been waiting since 'Sold' to write an "inappropriate sucker usage" scene like that.. I still dunno where that sucker in 'Sold' went (shifty eyes) It was just as much Jeffy's fault for leaving him all bored & taking his sucker (tsks) As I've said before, I'd ogle Adam like that till my eyeballs fell out. It'd be worth that image ;) Aww, my Sweets, thank you so much (squeezes) I'm so glad you like it, XD. BellaHickenbottom, chp 5, I wish I had Jay's dream too. Lucky bastard, lol. Chp 6, that'd be some wonderful birthday :P**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter seven/ 'Fun With Skittles'  
Rated; M/ L, S (more sticky inappropriate candy usage, sucking, fucking, licking, fisting, fingering)  
Set-up; Since Jeff's been feeding him, Adam thinks he's fat. The best way for Jeff to prove to Adam that he's not fat, is to eat Skittles off his naked body. Gotta love Jeff's logic. Smut & some fluff.**

Adam stood in the bathroom of the hotel room in front of the big vanity mirror, looking himself over. He pulled up his shirt and checked out his belly.. which, since Jeff had been feeding him, had gotten a little bit bigger than it usually was. Adam let his fingers prod at his pot-belly before running them along it. He stopped and put his hands on his hips and pushed it out some before turning slightly to his side. Adam sucked in his breath and held it, turning back to the front and grimacing before letting out the breath he was holding and slouching.

"I'm fat." The blonde pouted, not bothering to push his hair back as it fell down into his eyes. The shirt still rode up past his tummy, revealing his navel. The snort from the other room made him pout harder.

Adam raised up and raked his hair back before peeking out into the room. Jeff was sitting back on the bed, wearing only his baggy black pants, shirtless and barefooted, legs crossed at his ankles and popping Skittles into his mouth as he watched TV. Adam wondered if the snort was for him or something Jeff had watched.

"Jeffy." Adam didn't know when his voice had gotten that small, but ignored it.

Jeff raised his head. "Yes, Love?"

"Am I fat?" Adam asked, twisting the end of his shirt around his fingers.

Jeff rolled his eyes and turned off the TV before sliding his legs over the bed. "No. What do you mean by that?"

Adam stared at him before slouching again. "Ugh. Seriously?"

Jeff shrugged.

Adam lifted his shirt again and pooched out his belly again. "This is not fat?"

Jeff shook his head. He had gotten surprisingly good at not giggling and at hiding any amusement at all when Adam was being dramatic. Instead Jeff just tucked his bottom lip back into his mouth and started nibbling on it as Adam gave his tummy a little shake.

"I'm huge." He stopped shaking his belly and pouted. Adam had always been skinny. Adam had always worked out to keep his figure. But since officially hooking up with Jeff Hardy, Jeff had been feeding him a little too well. Constantly taking him out to places, giving him junk food and telling him he was too skinny and he should eat. "This is your fault, you know? You keep forcing me to eat. I'm gonna be as big as a house because of you."

Jeff lost that snort and rolled his eyes. "I don't force you to eat, Adam. And you're not fat. You'll never be as big as a house because you get too much exercise. You're over-reacting. I'd love you anyway. You look gorgeous. Your pot-belly is cute. Now get over here so I can eat Skittles off your naked body."

Adam stood there and twitched. His arms to his sides. He titled his head and opened his mouth to speak, letting a incoherent utterance come out before closing it again. No. He would not stammer. Instead he stomped his foot with a frustrated groan and stalked back into the bathroom. "You don't understand!"

Jeff blinked in confusion before slapping his hand to his forehead, shaking his head as he drug it down his face. "What did I say?"

"Pot-belly?" Adam shouted from the bathroom. "Really? Pot-belly?" There was some muffled movement then he heard Adam talking. "Jay, Jeffy said I had a pot-belly."

Jeff groaned and got up before shuffling into the bathroom and snatching Adam's phone.

"Hey!" Adam protested, stopping when Jeff put a hand to his chest and held the phone up to his ear.

"Jay..?" Jeff started.

"Jeff, what're you doing to my baby?" Jay sighed tiredly.

"Sorry, Jason. He's over-reacting. Too much sugar. Sorry about that." Jeff hung up the phone before pocketing it.

"Give me back my phone!" Adam demanded.

"No. Now come on. Let's stop this shit and go lay down." Jeff suggested, nudging Adam out of the bathroom and back into their room. The blonde sat down with a huff on the end of the bed. "And you have to stop calling Jay on me every time I say something you don't like. Makes me look bad." Jeff said, standing in front of Adam and crossing his arms.

"You are bad. You made me fat." Adam crossed his arms as well, glaring up at the younger Hardy. Jeff glared back. Adam glared harder, sticking his face upward. So Jeff glared back twice as hard, leaning down to Adam's level. So the staring contest went on for about another second or two before Jeff wrinkled his nose and sneezed. Adam burst into giggles and soon they were both laughing. Jeff dropped down to his knees and wrapped his arms around Adam's waist as they laughed.

"If you're fat, I'm fat anyway." Jeff said, sighing happily as he calmed down. "We can be fat together."

Adam pouted and ran his hands through Jeff's bangs, the rest of his hair twisted up into his usual bun. "But I don't wanna be fat. I'll be ugly."

"You could never be ugly." Jeff smiled, resting his head on Adam's leg. "You'll always be beautiful to me."

Adam snorted. "You're so corny."

Jeff shrugged and raised Adam's shirt up over his belly. "I think your belly's cute. Makes me wanna snuggle it and kiss it." He said, placing feather-light kisses on Adam's tummy and around his belly button. Every inch of Adam was precious and he didn't know why Adam couldn't see that or why he fussed. Jeff wet his lips before dipping the tip of his tongue down inside Adam's navel, loving how Adam sucked in his stomach and hitched his breath.

"Jeff.." He sighed.

Jeff took hold of Adam's hips, pulling him closer. "I still wanna eat Skittles off your naked body."

"But that makes me sticky.." Adam frowned, groaning as Jeff's tongue went back to probing his belly button. For some odd reason that drove him wild. It went right to certain areas...

"But you're fun sticky.." Jeff grinned, nuzzling the side of his face lovingly in Adam's belly. "And it gives us an excuse to shower afterwards. And I love when you're all wet and needy.." Jeff continued, stopping to kiss Adam's tummy before biting at the skin above Adam's navel. Adam flinched and backed away. Jeff stood up and leaned forward, backing Adam up as he crawled on the bed and Adam scooted back. "Or you could eat Skittles off my naked body?" Jeff grinned.

Adam gulped, fighting off a delightful shudder as he looked into Jeff's emerald green eyes. "What part of 'I'm fat, stop over-feeding me' don't you understand?"

"The part where you're fat and I can't feed you." Jeff frowned, reaching to pull at the end of Adam's shirt. "Up. I want you naked anyway."

Adam narrowed his eyes, lips curled up at one side and pouted out. He raised his arms and let Jeff pull the shirt over his head.

"There. That's much better." Jeff said, running his hands up Adam's chest and back down to his pants. "Not these must go." He commented, unbuttoning Adam's jeans and sliding the zipper down.

"I can undress myself, y'know." More pouting.

"Yeah, but you were doing a bad job at that. You were not being quick enough and I did not like it." Jeff said, sticking out his tongue as he sat the sides loose and jerked them down Adam's hips along with his underwear. Jeff grabbed his packet of Skittles and squeeze the sides to open the hole before giving it a shake. He reached inside and got two out before placing one on each of Adam's nipples. Jeff kissed his way up Adam's stomach and wet his lips. "Yeah.. m'gonna suck those tits off."

Adam jerked. "I don't have tits!"

"Be still!"

Adam whimpered and Jeff giggled before molding his mouth over both Skittle and nipple, moving the Skittle to the side of his mouth with a swipe of his tongue as he sucked on Adam's nipple. Adam groaned and arched his hips up, his cock twitching as Jeff teased him. Jeff moaned, pulling back to kiss the nipple before licking it. Jeff's eyes shifted to the other nipple and green Skittle that rested there as he chewed up the orange one in his mouth. He swallowed, licking his lips before bowing his head to get that one. Adam arched up as Jeff sucked harder, using his hand to cup Adam's peck and massage it gently.

Adam winced as Jeff bit him and he scratched his nails up Jeff's arms. "I'd like to keep that."

"Mhm.. delicious.." Jeff smiled, swirling his tongue around the slightly abused bud before kissing it. "Have I ever told you you have awesome boobs?"

Adam rolled his eyes. "M'not a chick."

Jeff shrugged lazily. "Course not. But nice boobs are nice boobs." He smiled coyly.

Jeff raised up and poured a few more of the delicious fruity candy out into his hand before placing them in a roll down Adam's stomach. He started at the one between Adam's pecks, scooping up each one with his tongue and chewing as he made his way down. He loved how Adam's tummy sunk in, his breathing becoming labored and how Adam squirmed so sweetly under him. This was always good. A way to combine a favorite candy and the love of his life.

Jeff used his tongue to push the last one down inside Adam's navel. Adam whined, his fingertips leaving Jeff's shoulders as the younger Hardy raised up some. "Oops." Jeff leaned back down, covering Adam's navel with his lips before sucking the Skittle up into his mouth. Jeff raised up, crunching the Skittle as he walked around the bed.

Jeff wet his lips and shook his packet of Skittles again before looking back down at Adam. His blonde was panting now, looking up at him expectantly.

"See? You're not _that_ sticky." Jeff winked, pouring more out into his hand. Jeff crawled up the end of the bed and spread Adam's legs out, protecting the Skittles in his closed fist as he licked up Adam's inner thigh. "So hott.. I could eat you up.." Jeff smirked, kissing near Adam's groin. "Hold still, Precious."

Adam swallowed, quietly watching his lover as Jeff arranged a few Skittles around the base of his cock before taking hold of his cock and raising it up to his lips.

Adam groaned, trying not to thrust up into Jeff's hand or burst out pleading for some friction. "Je-Jeff.. ohh.."

Jeff carefully placed a red Skittle on top of that dab of precum on the slit of Adam's dick. Adam tensed, trying to keep from twitching as Jeff blew air over the head.

"Hold still.." Jeff toyed with him a minute before covering the head with his lips, sucking a bit and letting his saliva soften the Skittle.

"Oh, god.." Adam whimpered, writhing, his head collapsing back onto the pillow and his cock reaching full hardness as Jeff teased the head. "Please.. more.. more.. suck me, please.." He begged as Jeff nibbled.

Jeff pulled back, swallowing the Skittle before licking over the head to get the red stain it left behind.

"Jeffy, please.." Adam breathed, studying Jeff's full lips as the younger Hardy puckered and licked them. He would never deny having Jeff's lips on him for long in any situation. They felt too good.

Jeff let go of Adam, letting his cock curl back against his stomach as he retrieved more Skittles, placing them all in a line up the underside of Adam's cock. The blonde whimpered and bit his lip, trying to keep whatever sanity he had left in check.

Jeff took hold of Adam's hips, holding them still as he ate the Skittles he'd placed around his groin, stopping to lick up the colorful stickiness left in their place. Jeff swallowed the last bit before licking the fullness of his tongue up the underside of Adam's cock, collecting all the Skittles before taking hold of Adam's dick and engulfing him, sucking hard and bobbing his head with Skittles and all.

Adam let out a feral groan, squirming on the bed as he fisted the sheets, his toes curling. It felt incredible, the Skittles rubbing against his hard cock and Jeff's perfect mouth. "Uhm.. oh, shit.. Jeff.. fuck.. harder.. so good.. right there.." He trailed off in a grumbled cry.

Jeff grinned inwardly, letting the Skittles quickly soften and dissolve around Adam's dick as he mouth fucked it, swallowing the juices. Adam spread his legs, doing his best to thrust upward. Jeff ran his left hand up to let his thumb poke down in Adam's belly button.

Adam lost it, crying out as he came, shooting into Jeff's mouth and feeling Jeff swallow and suck it all down. Jeff pulled back, rubbing Adam's cock and catching the last drops as he milked him. Jeff swirled his tongue around the candy and cum covered head before licking up the shaft. Adam had stopped shaking and went limp as Jeff cleaned him up.

Jeff swallowed and licked his lips. "See? Not sticky."

Jeff's eyes widened as Adam grabbed him by the front of his pants and jerked him down on the bed. Adam poised over him as he attacked his lips with his own, thrusting his tongue inside and tasting himself, Skittles and the sweet taste of Jeff Hardy. Such a tantalizing blend, so addicting. Adam pulled away with a sluttish moan and kissed down Jeff's neck roughly.

Jeff gasped, the awareness of his own cock being brought to his attention as Adam groped him through his jeans. "Oh, god.. Adam.. fuck.." He smiled a little, staring up at the ceiling as Adam jerked his jeans off and tossed them away.

Adam spit on Jeff's dick before engulfing him, sucking him greedily as Jeff's hands went to Adam's hair, running through it and messing it up.

"Uhm, baby.. you hungry for _me_ now..?" Jeff snickered and Adam nodded, bobbing his head as he got Jeff's cock good and wet.

Adam raised up, straddling over Jeff and locking eyes with him as he drug his fingers through Jeff's lightly hairy chest. Jeff took hold of Adam's hips, maneuvering his legs a bit before reaching between them to take hold of his dick and line it up with Adam's entrance. Adam arched his back, squatting his hips a bit as he bared down and impaled himself on Jeff's shaft. Both groaned and Adam buried his face in Jeff's throat, kissing and sucking as Jeff turned his head, nipping at Adam's neck.

Jeff's hands trailed up Adam's back, digging nails into Adam's skin and sending a spark through him as Adam started to move, raising up and setting back down on Jeff's cock. Adam whimpered, biting into Jeff's skin as the younger Hardy's cock filled him again and again, brutally stretching him just fucking perfectly. He was a bit dry, but used to this treatment and loved when it hurt a little and the pleasure mixing with the pain drove him insane.

"That's it, baby.. ride me.. show me how much you love riding that cock.." Jeff murmured, letting his hands go back down to grab Adam's hips. Adam raised up, wiggling his hips as he bounced on Jeff's cock. "Oh, baby.. you're so gorgeous.. you make me so hott.. so hard.." Jeff purred, gazing up at Adam affectionately and watching how Adam's skin glowed and how his lips parted with every whimper and whine.

Adam hit his own prostate, groaned and his eye lids fluttered. He ran his hands up Jeff's chest, gliding them over before pinching each nipple hard and twisting them. Jeff grunted, burying his nails into Adam's hips and thrusting upward into Adam's tight heat.

Adam smirked, shaking his long hair out of his face before lifting his hand up to Jeff's mouth, tracing his beautiful lips with two fingers as Jeff kissed at them. "Suck them, please.. wet them.."

Jeff cocked his head at him before swirling his tongue around them, feeling Adam thrust them inside his mouth, fucking them in and out. Jeff moaned, sucking the fingers. Wetting them. Adam withdrew them and reached behind himself, arching his back as he pushed them inside himself along with Jeff's cock. Jeff groaned as how much tighter the fit got.

"Oh, god, Adam.. you slut.. can't get enough in that ass, can you..?" Jeff breathed. "Oh, shit.. tight.." He hissed lustfully.

Adam stared at him with glassy eyes, rocking his hips back and forth, still plunging his fingers in and out of himself as he fucked himself on Jeff's cock

Jeff reached between them, running his fingertips along Adam's cock, loving how his baby twitched at his touch. So nice and hard again. Jeff took hold of Adam's cock, relishing that sweet moan as he started to stroke his lover, feeling Adam wiggle his hips into his hand as it rubbed up and down the length.

Adam tensed as his button was rammed. "Ohh.. uhm.. Jeffy.. Jeff.." Adam trailed off, stilling as his body shook with his second orgasm. Jeff reached around and removed Adam's fingers, raising up and pulling Adam down as he started to thrust up inside of the blonde hard and fast.

"Oh, fuck, baby.. Oh, I love you so much.. so much.. fuck, Adam.." Jeff shoved inside of Adam one more time before cumming hard inside of him, wiggling his hips and giving a couple more deep thrusts as he finished.

Adam turned his head, flinging his hair out of his face and watching Jeff's teeth bare as he panted, eyes closed. Jeff opened his eyes as he felt those soft full lips kissing his face. He turned his head, meeting Adam halfway in a kiss. Still tasting Skittles on their breath. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's back as Adam took hold of his head.

"I love you.." Adam murmured, lips brushing against Jeff's.

Jeff smiled and held him close. After a minute, Adam shifted and eased himself off Jeff with a wince. Jeff helped roll him to his back. He stared at him for a moment before giggling. "You are gonna be so sore.. you're such a masochist." Said the man who jumps off ladders.

He shook his head. "That's okay, you can doctor me up."

Jeff kissed him. "Always." He ran his fingers through his hair. "Why'd you pinch my nipples though?"

Adam smirked. "You have nice boobs too, y'know."

Jeff broke into a laugh. "Yeah, I know." Jeff buried his head in Adam's neck as Adam's arm curled around his waist.

After a moment Adam spoke up. "Hey, Jeff. I'm hungry. Think we can find somewhere open late?"

Jeff raised his head and stared at him, laughing.

"What? I'm serious. What? You don't wanna feed me now? Fine." He got up, jerked up Jeff's pants and fished out his cellphone before darting to the bathroom. "Jay!"

Jeff groaned. "Okay, okay! How's Waffle House sound? Adam!"

* * *

**& no, I never thought Adam was fat at all. & I adored his little pot-belly, I wanted to snuggle it. I also seem to have an unhealthy obsession w/ Adam's belly button (gawd, it's so cute & lickable) all of Adam actually, but well.. He's beautiful head to toe. I now think pervertedly when I see Skittles.. it's worth it.. (like I ever saw them innocent again after reading fanfiction, pfft.. right) Adam should call Daddy Jay up in distress. It seems natural. I don't have a sticky kink. I hate being sticky actually.. love candy tho.. but still for some reason Jeff & candy & Adam equals making my boys sticky. Jeff's Skittles history note; Plenty of peeps have wrote Jeff loving Skittles.. the 1st I did it was one little scene in 'Captive'. He wanted Skittles. It was innocent, the man can have a craving after all **_**that**_**... But I got called out on that, lol. I don't care if Jeff loves Skittles or hates them in real-life, I don't know who started it in fanfic either. This is fanfiction & I still like him liking Skittles. I've kept that trend cuz it's cute.**


	8. Rose Petals

**redsandman99, & Adam makes a wonderful plate. I know you don't need a plate for Skittles, but Adam makes a wonderful one anyway ;P Seraphalexiel, the thought of Jay & Adam calling each other is a sweet one anyways. Yeah, it's a useless thing, & Adam has never been fat. Jeff's smart, he knows what to do w/ a cuddlable tummy ;) BellaHickenbottom, I dunno about anyone.. but it at least distracted Adam for the time being, hehe. Jedam has ruined Skittles.. but in a gewd way xD**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter eight/ 'Rose Petals'  
Rated; M/ L, S (bondage, fingering, oral, some toy usage, fisting, anal)  
Set-up; "He likes to keep me bound and obedient. I like to make him make me behave." Adam's POV. Inspired by Rhiannamator's 'Kept' drawing on DeviantART. **

I lay here on the bed. The sheets soft and wrinkled underneath me. He keeps me in little to nothing; a pair of black, silk thongs and fishnets. He likes me ready. I don't mind. It's unbearable enough waiting for his pants to come down when he's in the mood. He usually is. I don't mind. I wish he got more naked.. but that would take precious time.

I shift restlessly and sigh, my fingertips reaching up to my lips. He's late. I can tell. I can count the minutes since he's last been here. There's a chill in the air and I feel my nipples harden. Maybe he's turned on the air. I glance over to the door. It's still closed and it's not opening.

Huhm, fuck..

I move, getting stopped by the chain around my ankle. It's attached to a hinge on the floor. He doesn't trust me. I don't blame him. I've ran before. I'll run again. There's this passion in being chased and craved and I like to remind him of that.. He chained me up.

He likes to keep me bound and obedient.

I like to make him make me behave.

I hear a noise and raise up, my long blond hair falling down around my shoulders, grazing across my skin. But there's nothing there and I just lay back down.

I wait, using my hands to fan my hair out on the bed, my legs spreading and my hips arching. I know about his camera. I know he's watching. I want him to come in and play with me. I could play with myself.. that might get him quicker.. but I want him to come.

I should hate what we have.. but I can't help it.. He makes me feel so special.. Like I can feel rose petals fluttering down upon me. I crave him craving me. It makes me feel dirty and I like it. It's empowering to be wanted like that and I feed off the attention like a sexual vampire.

Slowly I part my lips, letting a sexy little sigh escape them. I pout and turn my head into the sheets. I wonder if he's watching me right now.. waiting like I am..

The minutes pass and I've grown so bored. I'm damning him for making me wait like this.. I need it. He fucking knows it. I'm about to give in.. slide my hands down my body and take care of my needs myself. The thought of him watching me pleasure myself alone is making me harden so quickly and I feel the material of the thong straining.

A noise distracts me and the door is flung open and I sit up, hiding my erection with my hands. Jeff removes his coat as he stumbles over to the bed and all I can do is look up at him. He makes me hear music playing.. and I can see the petals, red as blood.. falling down.. But I won't talk to him. He knows I won't. I just stare up at him. Not saying anything even as he lays a hand on my cheek. I lean into his hand, nuzzling it.

His gorgeous emerald eyes are wide and tired. His blonde, blue and purple hair is fading and falling from his messy bun. That fucking fake spray tanner doesn't hide that he's haggard.. but he's still so beautiful and I can't help getting lost in him.

I feel his thumb tracing my lips, across the bottom then the top. I tease him by kissing it and he reacts like he wants to pull away. Tenses. Why? He's never been coy with me. He wants it and he takes it and it works that way. Jeff's eyes scan me and I surprise him by sending my tongue out to lick his thumb before molding my lips around it. Sucking. Hell, maybe I can get him to force himself down my throat.

"You're such a slut.." He breathes.. his voice nearly cracks and he's got that early stage of arousal going that drives me crazy. Jeff pulls his hand away and reaches back to fist my hair, jerking my head back. I whimper sweetly and pout my lips subtly, batting my eyes.

Jeff gives a low growl before covering my lips with his own. He kisses me so hungrily. It's hard and possessive and I feel my cock throbbing painfully. He just holds me there as I whimper into his mouth. His free hand has found my crotch and he's rubbing me through my thong. It only makes me hurt more. His hand is taken away before I feel his fingers digging down inside the thong, pulling it away from my body before those fingers wiggle down and find my cock. I try to struggle away as I feel him fondling me, teasing me. I'm aching.. on fire and he's being a prick.

Jeff pulls back, panting for breath as am I. "Tell.. tell me what you want.."

When I say nothing, he shoves me down and groans in irritation.

"Fuck.."

It frustrates him that I won't talk to him or plead or beg. I wouldn't mind, but it amuses me. I want to see how far I can push him. Get under his skin because that's where I like to be.

"Fine, Adam.." He says, dragging his fingers down my chest. "You won't say anything, I'll put your pretty little mouth to better use."

I close my lips as he unbuckles his belt and unfastens his jeans. He folds the sides over and the zipper cooperates in coming down and I just watch as he pushes them down his hips, revealing that cock. He's half hard and that precious dab of precum glistens on the head in deliberate defiance. Jeff grabs my hair again and I give him a too slutty whine as he yanks me up. I feel him force past my lips and there's heaven as I taste him. He's holding my hair, thrusting in and out of my mouth as he moans. I can feel him stiffen up against my tongue until he's rock hard and ready.

"Fuck, Adam.." He bucks as I start to suck, my tongue massaging the underside of his cock. I surprise him a lot with stuff like this. "You're such a dirty whore.. You like sucking that dick... You look so pretty with it crammed down your throat.. That dick looks good in your mouth.. I'll show you the tapes sometime.. make you jerk off while you watch yourself be a whore.."

I'm probably flushing, but I just swallow around his width and gaze up at him. I even watch him as he lifts his shirt over his head, the definition in his toned body showing off so beautifully. He's truly gorgeous and tainted and I love it. But I'll never tell him that.

Jeff tugs my hair again and pulls out of my mouth, tapping his dick on my lips as I kiss and nibble at the head. He shoves me back down and I jerk on the foot that's chained, making it rattle.

"No, slut. I can't trust you." He says as he yanks the thong down my hips. It wraps around my ankle that's shackled.

I whine and look down. My cock is curling up against my abdomen, angry and in need. I want him to come play with it.

Jeff gets something from his coat and picks my free leg up by my ankle, sliding himself in between my legs and holding my leg away from my body before replacing it on his shoulder. I bite my lip, staring up at him.

"I'm gonna make you talk." Jeff nods, popping open the lid on the tube of lubrication he uses on me before squirting some out on his fingers. He never takes me dry and for that I am thankful. He says it wouldn't help to completely destroy me and he has other ways to punish me.

He doesn't even rub it to make it warm, just touches the slick cold stuff to my pucker. He grins when I flinch but just presses his fingers against my opening till I feel them wiggle their way inside. I hold my breath, my chest heaving and my heart pounding. It's adrenaline. Excitement and anticipation. He's fucked me before. He likes to stick things inside me. He won't make me talk to him. I choke back that groan as I feel his fingers probing me, stretching me and moving around inside my body.

"C'mon, Adam.. tell me how it feels.. you want more..?"

I nod and close my eyes as his fingertips brush against my prostate. I do want more. I want harder. I want to be pounded into until I see stars.

Jeff takes his fingers away and he picks up another toy. A simple dildo. He rubs some lube over it before placing it at my entrance. I wince as he starts to push it inside me. Slowly. Making me feel it. Every inch. The latex hurts more than his cock. Especially slow like that. I grit my teeth, groaning. He shoves it all the way in and gets a yell. I cover my mouth and close my eyes. I won't give him satisfaction. I will make him work for it. And he'll never get it. He thinks he's in such control. He's wrong! He's wrong!

"Damn it, Adam! Move your hands!" I hear Jeff demand. I shake my head and he jerks the dildo out and crawls up over top of me, grabbing my hands and holding them above my head. "Bitch.. you belong to me.. you do as I say.."

No! You're wrong! No!

Turning my head is not good and he growls louder. My cock is aching. I feel like I'm going to explode. The room is spinning. This is what I want. I want him to get rough with me. Jeff grabs me by the face and turns my head to him. His teeth are bared in pure angst and his brow is furrowed. The look on his face is that of.. pain.

"Damn it, Adam.. talk to me! Talk to me! Say my name!" There's almost a whine in his agitated voice. I jerk away from him and he slumps back between my legs, pushing his hair back. "You evil bitch.." Is all he mutters. "Fuck it."

I feel Jeff crawl back over top of me, his lips attacking my neck and his hand going between us to position his cock at my entrance. We both moan as he enters me, stretching me so fucking perfect. It's rough and hard and deep and I want more. This is what I fucking want! When he's inside me I feel complete. I feel whole. I arch my hips up as he starts to thrust, fucking me into the mattress just how I like it. Harder! Faster! Oh, god!

I fist the bed sheets, I don't touch him. But he touches me everywhere. I feel his hands exploring me, roaming up and down my body. His fingertips giving me chills. I feel his lips on my skin. His mouth. His teeth scraping my collar bone and his breath against my throat. He feels go good inside me. On top of me. Playing with me. His touches are magic and I need this more than air.

"That's it, slut.. take that dick.. you crave that cock inside you, fucking you like the whore you are.." He snarls next to my ear before raising up.

I shudder as I feel him take hold of me, jerking me so hard it hurts. It's painful and I love it. My body is on fire and I love it. I love him.

This realization makes me cum. For the hundredth time. And I see my stars.

Jeff soon follows and pulls out. He collapses on top of me, panting. I wish I could touch him. I wish I could say his name. It's not that easy for me. I'm poison and he's death and it just would be the end of everything.

I fall asleep like that. With him holding me.

The next morning, I'm surprised to find he's still beside me. He's asleep, his eyes are closed and he looks so peaceful. I smile and roll over to my side, reaching over timidly and letting my fingers run through his hair. "Jeff.." I sigh and he smiles.

* * *

**I dunno if that sounded like Adam or not. I dunno what either of them's problems was. I'll leave it up to the reader. It was smut. Dammit, Rhi, why you inspire me at odd hours? LOL. Love ya, Babe. But holy fuck, the picture was a billion times hotter! Holy hell! Fucking gorgeous! I just got this in my head and it was wrote in under an hour. & I'll try to write something better for that pic. It's fucking inspiring! & check that lovely piece of artwork out if you haven't. It's on Rhi's DA and is called 'Kept'. (pimps)**


	9. MLWP: Mounting Suspicions

**LadyDragonsblood, that's a good way of putting it actually. Thank you. It did feel like Adam was trying to hold onto whatever stubbornness he had left. Happy belated birthday :) A toy like that would be the best thing ever :P redsandman99, thank you a thousand times :D takers dark lover, thank you. & don't we all (giggles) Smut is awesome. RKOCMJHGIRL, thanks, thanks ;)**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;**  
**Chapter nine/ 'My Little Wrestling Ponies: Mounting Suspicions'**  
**Rated; T-ish/ L (some adult humor, a single curse word, sickeningly cute fluff, & humor)**  
**Set-up; Jeff & Adam ponies live peacefully in the land of the wrestling ponies. One day Jeff pony gets a little curious about something & Adam has to consult w/ Christian pony who warns him that it is wrong. Inspired by Rhiannamator's Jedam & Christian ponies art, her Edge ponies, & PrincessofPunk8's fic 'Corruption'. Rhi has started the Wrestling Ponies movement, haha, XD.**

In the land of the My Little Wrestling Ponies, there lived the Jedam ponies Jeff and Adam. They were happy and very much content to roam and play in the spacious, glorious fields day and night and when they were tired, they'd curl into one another to sleep peacefully. Since they first met, they liked spending time together and had became very close. Adam pony adored Jeff pony's attention and Jeff pony loved when Adam pony would strut up to him and nuzzle his cheek while Jeff fondly giggled.

But then one day Jeff was watching Adam from behind. The black and red pony with the Rated-R Superstar logo on his hip and his gorgeous long blond mane and tail were bent over, nibbling on grass, his cute little pony hind end swaying as he munched. Jeff pony's tongue hang out from his mouth and suddenly he too felt very hungry.. but not for the grass. And with one hoof in front of the other, Jeff trotted up behind Adam.

Adam pony raised his head when he felt Jeff behind him and at first assumed Jeff was just playing and wanted attention. But then he realized, that oddly enough, Jeff was trying to mount him. Adam stared forward, his large hazel eyes wide and non-blinking as Jeff struggled and kicked in an attempt to mount his other half. Adam remained still, not sure why Jeff was trying to do it.. or exactly _what_ he was trying to do.. until he felt something hard poking at his hind end. Startled, the blonder pony panicked, bucking and kicking the younger pony off him. The multi-colored pony lost his balance and tumbled backwards off Adam and landed against a tree with a "uhmph". He sat up just in time to see Adam snort and clomp away. Prissy little pony, probably off to tell Christian. Jeff crossed his pony arms and huffed.

-xx-

Adam found Christian pony stalking a butterfly in boredom in a field over. He told his best friend how Jeff had tried to mount him. He usually told Christian everything and would come to him with things he didn't quite understand and was terribly unsure about.

Christian pony gazed up and cocked an eyebrow, smug little expression as usual on his face. "No. Don't let him mount you, Adam." He said simply. "It's wrong and will give you a bad tummy ache."

Adam pawed at the grass with his hoof. "But why did Jeffy _want_ to mount me?"

Christian blushed. "Uh.. he, uh.. probably didn't know any better." The light blue pony with the short blond mane and tail and the purple and black 'C' Captain Charisma logo on his hip, wondering why this description was so long, strutted around behind his bestie and patted him on the butt with a gentle hoof. "Now go play and behave. Tell Jeffy that's a no-no." Christian nodded and started to gallop away. "Besides, I have some mounting of my own to do to Matt pony." He made himself a tiny mental note that him and Matt should probably have a talk to their brothers about the mounting later.

Adam blew a dry raspberry and clomped back over to the field he shared with Jeff. Maybe Jeff had just wanted a piggy back ride... but that didn't explain the poking he felt.

-xx-

"Hiya, Adam. Where'd you go?" Jeff asked the other pony as he pranced up.

"Talking to.. uh, why'd you try to mount me?" He decided to get right to the point.

Jeff shrugged and tossed his blond, blue and fuschia bangs out of his face. "Seemed like the right thing to do."

"Xtian sez it's wrong." Adam said.

"Oh, what does X know? He sez everything is wrong." Jeff muttered.

"He sez it'll give me a bad tummy ache." Adam informed as Jeff nuzzled his neck.

"So does eating too much ice cream and I can't stop you from doing that." Jeff said with an amused grin.

Adam blinked. True.

Jeff looked down and kicked at the grass. "Don't matter no how. It's gone now."

"What? What's gone." Adam asked curiously. Had he missed something being here?

Jeff shook his head. "It was hard and throbbing. Now it's gone down."

"Oh." Adam nodded unsurely as if he understood what Jeff was rambling about. He rarely did and he sure didn't understand it now, but he didn't wanna get into it either.

"C'mon, Adam. Let's go eat some berries." Jeff said, turning and trotting off.

"Kay." Adam smiled, following. Berries sounded like a good idea.

It was near the berry bushes that once again Jeff's green eyes observed Adam bent over, his butt wiggling as he ate some berries that had fell on the ground. The purple pony with the gray Hardy Boyz symbol on his hip smiled and flung his hair out of his face and pranced over. Once again Jeff mounted his beloved and did not relent until Adam's front half was pinned to the ground, his bottom sticking up with such easy access to. Adam whimpered loudly as he finally figured out what Jeff was talking about trying to do and what indeed was _hard_.

Later Adam lay on his side, his legs stretched out in front of him as he panted tiredly. Jeff was laying behind him raised up, one arm around Adam's waist as he licked at Adam's face and ears. A blissful little smile curled up on the younger pony's face.

Adam blinked. "Okay. Christian was right, my tummy does hurt... and so does my ass!"

Jeff simply burst into giggles.

* * *

**It was also inspired by me saying something about Adam pony (after seeing Rhi's Jedam pony drawing) not understanding why Jeff kept trying to mount him. & yes, it's supposed to sound like a "innocent" children's story gone awry w/ a sarcastic added dose of subtle dirty humor. & yes, the sarcasm's so very intentional. The pony descriptions majorly inspired from Rhi's Jedam ponies & Christian pwny drawings. I wasn't sure I was ready to write actual pony sex... I prolly could is the demented thing, lol (there will be more future Jedam human- & maybe Jedam werewolf & vampire- sex however)**


	10. I Said I Liked You

**BlackDiamonds.32.20.54, it prob would be awkward, esp if it was between any ponies besides Jeff & Adam. I don't think there's anything w/ those two I couldn't work with. LadyDragonsblood, aw, sometimes fluff is needed. Rhi's ponies are simply awesome. (smiles) I'm happy to be inspiration where Adam's concerned. Oh, yes, the hair stays long or kinda long in fics. Thank you :) redsandman99, thanks. Yeah, me too. Me too. Debwood-1999, it'd be neat to own one. Rhi, that talented thing, look what she started, lol. **

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter ten/ 'I Said I Liked You'  
Rated; M/ L (angst)  
Set-up; Right back to angst! I was listening to Edge's interview w/ Bubba the Love Sponge on You Tube from 2009, mainly just to hear the parts about Jeff. There was a line where Adam said he really liked Jeff, but at first he sounds like he started to say 'loved', but stopped himself and changed it. It just was so sweet for me & this was born.**

It had been months since the Edge interview with Bubba The Love Sponge. Jeff had heard it. He couldn't get a certain piece of it out of his mind. It kept replaying and replaying in his head like a track on repeat. _**"I hope he figures out what's going on & uh.. Cuz I've always lov.. I've always really liked Jeff."**_ He almost said it on air. Almost said loved. It sounded so sad. So regretful and full of slowly healing heartbreak.

It had been months before this that Jeff and Adam ended. Months before that that Adam decided he'd had enough of Jeff's shit and of waiting on him to commit or be what he needed. So many months and cold nights and Jeff reliving words said and things done in his head. He missed Adam, always had. Missed holding him, kissing him, waking up to him in a hotel room after a night of making love, missed spending time with him and laughing and goofing off with him the most. They had been so right for each other at one point. But he never tried to stop him and he never fought hard enough for him. Not that Adam didn't deserve it, but Jeff just didn't feel like he deserved Adam.

Now he stood at Adam's hotel room door. He had traveled so far to be here and wasn't sure if he'd even catch him. With a deep breath, he knocked and waited. Adam answered after a little while, questioning look of surprise on his face of who he found standing there. Jeff just took him in. He'd saw Adam on TV and had him captured in so many pictures, but it was nothing compared to seeing Adam in person and it almost took Jeff's breath away and made him forget what he was going to say. If he even knew to begin with.

The blonde opened his mouth to ask, but Jeff spoke up. "You still love me." It was part question and confirming truth. Jeff had heard it right. "The Bubba Interview? You said you always loved me."

Adam stared at him a moment as he thought back. "I think I said I liked you."

Jeff shook his head. "You stopped. You were going to say love, I know it. I heard you. You caught yourself and said liked instead, as if anyone wouldn't notice, especially me."

Adam shrugged, neither confirming or denying. "What's it matter? All that was long ago. We were long ago."

"It matters, Adam. I can't stop thinking.." Jeff looked down and wet his lips.

Adam's lips twitched. He folded his arms. "You bailed on me anyway. I was hurt and you bailed. You already made your choice when you decided to leave. Now you're in TNA. Are you happy there? Were you happy without me?"

"No." He looked up, locking eyes with his former lover. "No, I'm not. Not without you. I've never been. I'm so sorry, Adam. I didn't deserve you. I'm a mess, and you.." Jeff shook his head. _'You're so perfect.'_

"You hurt me." Adam ground out. His heart felt like it would explode. There was so much left unsaid.

"I know. I can't take it back. I didn't know. But you said.."

Adam almost growled. "Fuck what I said. What about what _you_ didn't say? You couldn't _ever_ tell me how you felt! You hid us. Hid us from your dad, hid us from Matt and Amy. We were a lie."

"No." Is all Jeff said.

Adam slouched and leaned against the door frame. Why bother trying? Jeff was never going to grow a set about this. "What do you want, Jeff?"

"I.." Jeff swallowed and silence settled over him. He wasn't sure. This was probably a mistake. Adam would never understand.

Adam shook his head. "I don't think you know. Or you're just too chickenshit to say it, as always."

Jeff flinched as the door was slammed in his face. Sighing, he placed his hand on the door. "I love you too, Adam."

* * *

**The line in bold italic is not mine. It was something Adam did say in the interview. He says "Cuz I always l-" & it sounds like he wanted to say love or there was some static on the phone, but it's like he stops and changes it to "I've always really liked Jeff", it just made my slashy mind & my Jedam deprived mind go into overdrive & I wrote this. It was actually good hearing him talk about Jeff. He even basically said he'd lay down for Jeff.. or that he was okay jobbing for him. So, yeah, he'll lay down for Jeff & he always loved him :P But his voice dropped & sounded so sad & that's what inspired the angst. & god, I wanted to write Adam hearing him & opening the door and them making up, but it sounded too good like this.**


	11. I Said I Loved You

**redsandman99, mhm-hm, sad. BellaHickenbottom, I long ago thought the moving to North Carolina thing was Jeffy-inspired.. but I have constant Jedam on the brain :P & hm, maybe they can find their way.. LadyDragonsblood, d'aww, me & my little inner group do seem to think he was going to say loved xD & thank you, my dear. DesertEagle16, yes, the precious little thing that showed me the interview. (gives cookie) It really did inspire fun things. Thank you, baby, I loves you too. Mags86, chp 6, thank you. Chp 9, (cackles) I have no excuse for that one :P**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter eleven/ 'I Said I Loved You'  
Rated; M/ L (a bit of fluff)  
Set-up; My Sequel, kinda, to last chapter's 'I Said I Liked You'. Jeff decides to make his move.**

Adam was a little surprised when Jeff walked into catering, but less than when he went over to Matt. His brother looked up at him from the table he sat at, but Jeff started talking loudly enough for Adam to hear at his own seat a few tables down from Matt's.

Jeff took a deep breath. "Matt, I need to tell you something. So just sit there and listen, okay."

Of course Matt looked skeptical, but nodded anyway and kept shut.

"I was in a relationship with Adam. We were having sex and I hid it because I couldn't commit. We broke up. I just needed you to know first that I still love him. I'm going to tell Dad when we get home."

Matt's reaction pretty much matched Adam's. Mouth open in disbelief. Did he really just blurt that out? Other people watched, some already suspected it and it was no shock to them really. And what did they care anyway?

"Oh, god, Jeff. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?" Matt said softly, concern for his brother's feelings evident, but not upset. "Why aren't you telling him?" Matt said as he blindly gestured toward Adam.

"Cuz I needed you to know. I'm not hiding it anymore." Jeff then turned and strolled over to the stunned blonde. He crouched down, sitting back on his knees and took Adam's hand.

"Jeff, I.." Adam started, but Jeff cut him off.

"I'm an idiot." Jeff swallowed, looking up at Adam. "For leaving you when you needed me. I don't deserve you, but I want you. I love you, Adam. Losing you has never stopped hurting and I no longer care who knows about us. Let the world know. I'll make an announcement on Impact if I have to. You're all and everything I want. I love you. Please come back to me."

Adam was the one speechless and nodded breathlessly before taking Jeff's head in his hands and kissing him hard. Kissing him like he'd never kissed him before, ignoring the sounds of others clapping and catcalling and someone muttering "finally".

Adam pulled back and hugged Jeff as the younger man got to his feet, holding him while Jeff ran his fingers through Adam's hair- something he'd missed terribly.

"I love you, Jeff."

Jeff smiled and held Adam tighter. He never wanted to let him go again.

* * *

**Short & sweet. At least they're together, eh? xD A Twisted Fairytale of Little Red Riding Hood is next. Just heads up, cuz I could.**


	12. Little Red Riding Hood

**This should have been up awhile ago.. JoMoFan-spot, chp 10, it was, my love. & very inspirational. Chp 11, they deserved that happy ending. Thank you, baby. takers dark lover, chps 9, 10, 11, thank you. LadyDragonsblood, Jeff's my wolf, no woodsman, no granny. If I was gonna have a granny, it wouldn't be an old ugly dude, I'd just create a fake one to use. My version's just a little light-hearted & different. (sheepish) It was already written, I've just been lazy about posting. Sorry, hun. redsandman99, yes, it did :P Flufferz, thank you :)**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter twelve/ 'Little Red Riding Hood'  
Rated; M/ L, S (sucking, rimming, anal, fisting, silliness, muses talking)  
Set-up; A Jedam Twisted Fairytale. Adam is Little Red Riding Hood and Jeff is the Big Bad Wolf. Eh, I thought it was cute :P**

Once upon a time there was a gorgeous blonde they called Little Red Riding Hood. _(shoves Adam out in typical Little Red Riding Hood costume- red skirt, white fluffy shirt, black corset over it, red hooded cape, white stockings that come up to his thighs and black heeled shoes, and carrying a picnic basket covered with a red and white plaid cloth)_

_**Adam:**__ (looks at costume) Why me?_

_**Me:**__ Cuz I said so._

Now Red's mother Judy had told her baby boy to take some muffins to his grandmother that lived a ways down in the forest.

_**Adam:**__ Why do these people live in forests?_

_**Me: **__I dunno._

So Adam skipped along the trail.

_**Adam:**__ (twitches) I am not skipping!_

Fine. Adam walked broodily along the trail. It was a gloomy day and leaves and branches crunched beneath his heels, trees overshadowed the blonde and the smell of autumn was thick in the air. He could hear birds squawking and shuddered inside his red hood, continuing on his path. Suddenly, there was the Big Bad Wolf.

_**Me:**__ Jeff, that's your cue._

_**Jeff:**__ What am I supposed to do?_

_**Me:**__ Growl, snarl and jump out from behind a tree._

_**Jeff:**__ (shrugs) Okay._

The wolf leaped out from behind some bushes..

_**Jeff:**__ I thought you said tree!_

_**Me:**__ Whatever.._

..growling and snarling at the frightened male in the red cape. Adam let out a scream, whacked the wolf over the head a couple times with his basket and took off.

"Ow.. What the fuck..?" The wolf grimaced, rubbing his head with his paw. "What was that for?" The wolf growled and cut off through a short cut Red didn't know about, getting to his grandma's house quicker.

Adam skipped up to the house and opened the door. "Grandma, I've brought muffins!" He called cheerily.

But Adam did not find his grandma in her bed.

"I know it's the wolf. Let's get this over with." Adam sighed dramatically. "Why, Grandma, what big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with.. and damn, what an ass on you.." The wolf licked his lips.

"Why, Grandma," Adam groaned. "What big teeth you have."

"All the better to eat you with." The wolf growled, getting up.

"Oh, eep." Adam replied with lack-luster. He yawned.

Jeff slouched and the wolf transformed back into this handsome young boy who was toned and tanned and had blue hair and gorgeous green eyes. Adam's mouth hung open, his eyes so comically wide they probably should be in the shape of hearts, his heart racing, his tongue rolled out and he blushed.

Jeff shrugged. "What?"

"Oh, Wolfy, what a.. oh, damn.. you're hott.." Adam giggled stupidly, flinging his long blonde hair back and batting his pretty hazel green eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, Red. Wanna come over here and let's make use of Grandma being away?" He said, smirking and waggling his eyebrows.

Adam nodded and stumbled over to him, letting himself be jerked down on the bed and to his back, Jeff poised over him. "Wait, though.. what did you do with my grandma?"

"Sent her to the store. She's perfectly fine and will be gone a long time." Jeff leaned down and captured Adam's mouth in a hungrily sloppy kiss, devouring him. "My name's Jeff by the way." He panted, licking at Adam's flushed lips.

"I'm Adam. Mhm, Jeff, what a hott mouth you have."

"All the better to kiss you with.." Jeff kissed him again, pulling up Adam's dress and slipping his fingers down in the waist of his panties, pulling them down his legs.

"All the better to eat me with..?" Adam panted, arching up as he felt the wolf pawing at his cock before leaning down to lick up his shaft. Jeff nodded and engulfed his cock, bobbing his head and sucking him greedily. Adam arched, fisting at the sheets. "Oh, please.. harder.. more please.. eat me up, baby.."

Jeff lifted Adam's leg up, removing his cock from his mouth and lowering his head, licking up Adam's pucker in one long swipe before tonguing the delicate pink bud and making sure to get it good and wet. The wolf settled between his legs, lining himself up before pushing inside. He loved how his little red clawed at his back in desperation, writhing underneath him as he started to thrust, fucking him hard into the mattress.

"Oh, fuck.. so good.. fuck me, Wolfy.. Oh, yes.. Mhm, Jeffy, what a big dick you have.." Adam whined sweetly, loving how Jeff's cock stretched his insides, plunging in and out of him just fucking perfect.

"All the better to fuck you with, my dear.." Jeff growled, licking up Adam's throat, lapping at his delicate neck before kissing and sucking. "And oh, Adam, what spreadable legs and a fuckable ass you have."

"I'm not a slut if that's what you're thinking.." Adam panted. "I don't do this for any wolf." He wrapped his legs around Jeff's waist, pulling him closer. Deeper.

"I bet you say that to all the wolves." Jeff quipped, cackling.

Adam was about to protest when Jeff rammed his prostate and he wailed out, thrusting up into Jeff's cock. "Oh, please.. ohh.. uhm'fuck.. so good.. touch me.. rub me.. oh, yes.. Jeffy, please.."

"Okay. But I want access to those muffins whenever I want." Jeff negotiated.

Adam looked up confused. "The ones in the basket or _my_ muffins?"

Jeff rolled his eyes and took hold of Adam's cock, stroking it roughly.

"Oh, shit.. right like that.. like that.. ohhhhh, gawd.. fuck fuck.. unnnnnfff!" Adam came screaming, Jeff following with a grunt and a howl.

"Dammit!" A voice brought the two back to reality and Adam looked over Jeff's shoulder as his 'wolf' looked back behind himself. "You two are gonna have to stop playing Little Red Riding Hood and Big Bad Wolf on MY bed!" Jay said angrily. The were no longer in a cabin in the forest, but in the hotel room. They had apparently gotten really carried away in their role playing.

Jeff and Adam looked at each other and giggled. Adam in his Little Red Riding Hood costume, Jeff with a werewolf mask pushed up on his head, the rest of his wolf costume laying in a heap on the floor.

"Sorry, Jay-Jay." Adam muttered.

"Yeah, sorry." Jeff shrugged, nuzzling Adam.

"Well, get off my bed!" Jay shouted and the two sighed and moved to get off.

"We got off _on_ your bed." Jeff snorted, grabbing his costume. Adam giggled and followed Jeff out. Role playing was fun.

_**Adam:**__ Why does she always turn it around and twist it?_

_**Me:**__ It got away from me! & I dunno. It just went that way. Sorry._

_**Adam:**__ (huffs) Fucking writer._

_**Me:**__ Hey! Don't go all JD on me! It was... interesting at least! It was cute!_

_**Adam:**__ (huffs & mutters)_

* * *

**Rhi's JD muse has a nasty habit of muttering "fucking writers" whenever we tend to be a bit of a bother, (rolls eyes) other muses have picked up this habit. Yeah, my version was a little different. No hunter/woodsman, no need to rescue Adam, the wolf wasn't really a monster- sometimes Adam doesn't need rescuing from Jeff. & I dunno if Jay was supposed to be the grandma.. guh. I wouldn't call Jay a old woman or girl of any kind. But Jedam does tend to ruffle his hairs for reasons only beknownst to them :P**


	13. Broken Beads

**redsandman99, thank you. SlytherinQueen020, eh, various ppl have been fucking up fairytales forever. I am not the first, won't be the last. Least mine have gay sex between smoking hott guys :P LadyDragonsblood, (hugs) Sorry, sugar. Glad I can help. I had a lot of fun writing it. Thank you. M.j's place, Flufferz, thank you guys. Debwood-1999, I've always loved twisted fairytales, they can be fun. takers dark lover, hehe, someone caught the Meatloaf reference :P**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter thirteen/ 'Broken Beads'  
Rated; M/ L, S (sexual kinda stuff, broken sex toys, some humor)  
Set-up; During usual foreplay, Adam & Jeff have a slight problem when Adam's anal beads break inside him. Distressed & pouty Adam.**

"Jeffy, get it out.." Adam whined pathetically. He was down on all fours on the bed, naked with a look of concern painting his pretty features. His hazel eyes were wide and his flushed, still arousal swollen lips were puckered out.

Jeff held up the other end of the anal beads bewildered. It was unbelievable. It had snapped in two in his hand, the other half was still buried inside of his distressed blonde. "I.. I.. I'm not sure how.."

"Jefffffffffy! Get them out! They're hurting.. oh, my god.. I'm gonna have to go to the hospital and they'll violate me and pry them out and it'll be so embarrassing and oh, my fucking god I'll never have sex again!" Adam ended in a whimper, his voice frantic and loud.

"No-no-no-no, calm down, baby. No hospitals. It's okay." Jeff darted around to the other side of the bed, petting Adam's hair and down his neck. "Just, uh.. relax, okay. We'll think of something.. uh.. uh.. oh, shit.. maybe I should call Jay or Matt.."

Adam shouted so loud Jeff jumped. "Noooo! Don't you fucking dare! Jeffy, get them out!" The blonde screamed, a bit of a hissy venom in his tone. He gripped the sheets tightly in his hands, his movements from his rant making him aware of the beads inside him as they pressed against his inner walls. He was beginning to get sore and panicked now. What if they never got them out...? Would he die..? "Jefffffy.." He whimpered miserably.

"Okay, okay.. no Matt or Jay.. um.. let's just.. um.. Can you.. can you try and push them out..?" Jeff suggested, wringing the end of his shirt in his hands.

Adam blinked, looking at him like he said something really stupid. "You mean.. like.. pushing out a baby..?"

Jeff swallowed. "Um.. yeah.. kinda.. Just bear down and push.. you have tight muscles, they should pop right out."

Adam twitched. If this was happening to someone else, Adam would have laughed till his tummy hurt and he had tears in his eyes. Instead he screamed. "Fuck.. you.. god.. how'd you fucking break them..? I swear.."

"Baby, please.." At this rate Jeff was sure he was to get no sex for a long while. "Just try, okay.."

Adam huffed, hanging his head down, his long blond hair falling all around his head. He was tired, his hard-on had been killed awhile ago and he just wanted this embarrassing nightmare over. So he arched, bearing down and pushing. It wasn't working and he gave up quickly.

"Jeffy! Get it the fuck out now! And I'm not pushing anymore, it fucking hurts! Get it out!" The agitated blonde screeched.

Jeff jumped again and went over to the drawer to get more lube. "Okay, shit.. I'll, uh.. hold on."

Jeff poured some of the lube onto his fingers and spread it between Adam's cheeks. Jeff pushed two fingers inside the whimpering blonde, digging them around before managing to get his fingers around the end of the last bead despite the slipperiness and tight space. With some grunting, effort and Adam writhing- and after losing grip twice- Jeff finally pulled the end of the broken beads out past Adam's pucker. He took a short break before pulling the rest out and hearing Adam cry out.

"Oh.. sorry, baby. It's alright. I got them." He tossed both ends of the broken beads in the trashcan by the bed and kissed up the back of Adam's thigh and cheek, nuzzling and loving on him.

Adam pouted before rolling to his back and folding his arms. "Stupid beads. We should sue."

Jeff giggled and Adam huffed. "I'm sorry, baby." He gathered his sulking blonde in his arms, kissing him. "We won't use beads ever again, how 'bout that?"

"But I like the beads." Adam's eyes jittered back and forth in thinking. He bit his lip. "Next time we just avoid the cheap kinds... and use more lube."

Jeff groaned, burying his face in Adam's neck. "God, you're expensive."

Adam giggled. "I'm worth every penny."

Jeff grunted out loud and made Adam giggle more. But, nope, Jeff wouldn't deny that Adam was indeed worth every penny.

* * *

**Inspired by my Jeff muse saying that Adam muse's anal beads broke inside him. I had to write this. Poor Adam. Yeah, like pushing out a baby- mpreg reference... let's leave it at that.**


	14. Touches

**LadyDragonsblood, always happy to distract. Thank you. SlytherinQueen020, he's always been fun to write. M.j's place, I've never had this happen to me, but I'd be scared too.. redsandman99, it probably isn't. Poor thing. Flufferz, I suppose worse has been done to that butt. :P takers dark lover, indeed. Thank you.**

* * *

**Hardy's Edge: Jedam Shots;  
Chapter fourteen/ 'Touches'  
Rated; M/ L, S (implied kidnapping, stalking, forbidden romance, masturbation, voyeurism, drinking)  
Set-up: Five different sorta drabbles. Jeff just wants to touch Adam..**

**Touch;**

He just wanted to touch him. Feel him. He didn't care about all their past problems or that they were supposed to hate each other- such a stinging concept that was. He didn't want to hate him.. unless it was a little hateful sex, that is. He didn't care about those annoying minor details. He just wanted him. To feel him wrapped around every part of him. Touching. Grabbing. Biting. Holding on so tight and close that they nearly melted into the same body.. and fuck, that would be just fine too.

Jeff Hardy stared at the taller blonde that stood in the back at the catering table. Edge held the bottle of water to his perfectly, naturally puckered lips as he took a sip, throat muscles contracting as he swallowed and a luscious strand of hair falling down across his cheek.

Jeff's breath hitched. Fuck, he just wanted to touch him.

-xx-

**Beyond The Matt;**

He didn't rightfully care if his brother approved, Jeff just liked how his new obsession made him feel. It was dirty and sneaky and that scratched the younger Hardy's naughty itch in all the right places. Though, Matt's nosiness was beginning to get to be a bit of a bothersome distraction. Especially when Matt decided to knock on Jeff's hotel room door at 3am and interrupt private time.

A rather 'sleepy' Jeff shoved his blubbering questioning brother out the door, proclaiming he needed his beauty rest and not to disturb him again. The door was shut in the darker Hardy's face and padlocked for good measure. Jeff cracked his neck before padding over to the closet and opening the door, he glanced down at the blonde that sat hidden the best the 6'4 foot, 240 some pound male could be in a pile of clothes.

Adam squinted in the sudden intrusion of light and blinked his eyes.

"Matt's gone." Jeff sighed, irritably. He reached a hand out to help his secret lover to his feet.

"Oh. Okay." Adam murmured, taking Jeff's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up. "By the way, I found the toys."

Jeff smiled and wrapped his arms around his blonde, feeling Adam nuzzle his face along side his own. Adam was his and he didn't care what Matt would think, Matt could go sit on something.

-xx-

**Soft and Deadly;**

Jeff picked up the rose, holding it in one hand by its stem and letting his fingertips of his other brush lightly against its soft delicate petals. Slowly he stalked around the bed, holding the flower by the end of the stem and lightly running it up Adam's leg and to his crotch, tapping it gently on his cock and making the blonde try to get free.

Adam pushed his knees together and growled through the duct tape covering his mouth. He was naked and chained to the bed by his arms and ankles and his struggles were useless. Jeff ran the rose over his cock lightly and it twitched under the velvety touch. Adam glared up at his captor, hazel green eyes burning.

Jeff brought the rose back up to his face, picking the rose petals off with his fingers and tossing them one by one onto the squirming blonde, making him flinch as if the fragile petals were violent blows.

Jeff dropped the thorn-less stem and reached out towards Adam's ankle, his fingers parted, he touched them to the ankle and slowly brought his hand up Adam's calve and to his knee.

"I'm gonna fuck you hard, baby.." He sang with a sigh, loving how Adam tried to inch his hips away the closer Jeff's hand got to his crotch.

Adam shook his head, his eyes closing as Jeff's fingers ran lightly over his cock, playing with him in an almost whimsical way.

"And you'll be mine forever.."

-xx-

**Hand;**

Slowly his hand slithers down his body, rubbing gently between his legs, arching his hips... A sexy little moan escapes him, full of frustration and need. His fingers slip down into his tights, wiggling and seeking out his cock. It's already throbbing and it aches at the mere brush of his fingertips...

He starts to stroke slowly, moving his hand up and down, fingers gliding so smoothly over his cock, eyes half-lidded and tongue peeking just a bit out of the corner of his mouth. Spreading his legs, he concentrates harder, wiggling his hips up into his hand as it works faster in pumping his cock. He's a wreck now, writhing and squirming on the bed, whimpered groans that sound of cumming and hard, building deep inside him so far down he felt it in his toes. He flicks his wrist harder, desperate for relief. And then a voice enters his sound barrier.

"Ah, dammit, Adds. Without me?"

Adam groans loudly, cumming hard all over his fist as his on-looker watches on. Blissful smile on his lips as he continues to writhe, squeezing the head of his dick and milking every single ounce till finally he collapses back onto the bed, panting.

Jeff folds his arms and sighs. "Coulda let me watch."

-xx-

**Bar;**

Jeff tipped the bottle up to his lips. The club was noisy and pulsing into his ears. He stopped and looked around, a wicked grin curling up on his full lips that were around the mouth of the bottle. Placing one foot in front of the other he stumbled over to the bar, leaning against it, his eyes scanning up and down the tall blonde that sat at the bar. Jeff wet his lips. Despite that he'd been drinking, his mouth was very dry.

The blonde turned his head and sat his own drink down, he knew he was being watched closely.

"Hey, baby.. I'd do things to that ass that would make porn stars blush." Jeff slurred, leering at the blonde and waggling his eyebrows.

Adam sighed tiredly. "Dammit, Jeff.."

Jeff giggled. "How 'bout we go to the bathroom and make use of a stall..? My treat.."

Adam shook his head, giggling himself. Jeff was a handful, but he absolutely loved him.

* * *

**The last two were posted on Twitter, tweet by tweet. I thought they should go in my 'Twitter Tails', but eh.. All these were wrote awhile back, I just decided to add them here after going through my documents.**


End file.
